


Racing into Your Heart: A Motocross Story

by kmvb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Motocross, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb
Summary: Waverly Earp loves motocross, even though her father won’t let her race. Her sister, Wynonna Earp, is a professional motocross racer and beast on the track, but her recent injury has caused her to sit out for the next several months. Join Wynonna, Nicole, and Michelle as Waverly enters the motocross world during her sister’s recovery, posing as a male in a men’s racing competition in hopes of proving women and men deserve equal pay and equal rights on the track.





	1. Brake Check

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready to join me for my second full length WayHaught Fic?

Chapter 1  
Brake Check

The crowd roared to life as Waverly stood on Chrissy’s shoulders. Her arms stretched toward the ceiling. She pumped her right fist through the air and set her left hand on her hip. Her lungs expanded and collapsed inside her chest as she her breath heaved in and out. The lights faded and the audience’s cheers paralleled. One by one, the pyramid disbanded. Waverly sashayed off stage left and into one of the classrooms, which was now posed as a makeshift dressing room.

“Are you coming to the celebration tonight at Shorty’s?” Chrissy asked as the youngest Earp stretched plucked her tank top off her sweaty body and stood in her sports bra. She grasped her cheerleading warm up jacket and pulled it on over her arms.

“What time are you going?” Waverly stepped into her spandex shorts, nearly falling over in the process.

“Eight? We planned on bringing the trophy and taking some pics!” Chrissy gushed.

“I’ll see if I can make it.” Waverly seized her duffle bag and shoved it over her shoulders. “Wynonna has a race this afternoon, but I will try to make it if we get back in time.”

Chrissy sighed in frustration. The youngest Earp dashed down the school’s hallway, forcing her to chase after her. 

“Waverly,” Chrissy was becoming annoyed with her best friend. “When are you ever going to do something for yourself?”

The brunette spun on her sock clad flip flops. She stammered, “I promised Wynonna I would be there, and I am going to go.”

She could not tell the other girl she would rather be at the motocross track than partying with the cheerleading squad. Talk about losing popularity points. And as a straight A student, she needed them.

“Tell Wynonna I said good luck!” Chrissy bellowed.

With a small smile, she waved to her friend and jogged down the hallway.

Waverly soared from the car as soon as they parked. She hated being late; throughout the entire car ride she felt a large yet imaginary weight pressing against her chest and lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe. She needed to make it before the race started! She sprinted across the dirt parking lot, her once cream white socks now covered in dirty, brown sand. As if on instinct, she followed the sound of the roaring bicycles, her heart pumping with the sound of the participants revving their engines.

“Slow down, Wave,” Her mother called, desperate to keep up with her daughters increasing speed. “We will make it before the gates drop. We can’t all be in great shape.”

“I know, momma,” Waverly declared, slowing her jog down to a brisk walk, uncertainty simmering within. “I want her to know we made it and we are supporting her.”

“She knows, baby girl,” The middle-aged woman reminded her. “She will feel your presence. I know it.”

“Do you see Dad?” Waverly mumbled. She squinted past the sun’s harsh rays following her mother’s line of sight.

“Right there,” Michelle pointed. With a deep sigh, Waverly followed her mother through the throngs of over eager race-goers. Her mother stood at just over 5’3, but she thrusted through the group with ease.

“Hey honey,” Ward greeted. He yanked his wife into his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “How did your day go?”

“I cheered on our other daughter at her competition, Ward.” Michelle reminded. “Don’t you remember?”

“Of course, Waverly.” He reached forward and ruffled her hair with his hard, calloused hands. “How did it go?”

“Good, I think. Chrissy is going to let me know if we make it to the finals.” Waverly recounted. Her eyes locked on the dirt track, drifting farther from the conversation as she imagined being side by side at the starting line with her sister.

“Wynonna’s practice run this morning went smoothly,” Her father concluded. He tightened his arm around his wife as he took a swig of beer. “She tripped up on a small jump at the end, but I think she should have this one. In the top three for sure.”

Waverly reached her arm high over the crowd’s heads, waving at the big line of racers, desperate to catch her sister’s attention. As the helmet clad woman saddled on her bike, she saluted her sister. 

“She’s going to win,” Waverly murmured with confidence. “I know she will.”

A green flag soared into the sky, indicating the start to the race. The gates dropped and dirt clouded the entire raceway. The riders, donning helmets and loads of protective padding, sped past the crowd and up the first hill.

“And Earp Enterprises is off to a strong start.” Waverly smiled as she narrated the race to no one in particular. “Wynonna is neck and neck with fourth place as she comes to the first jump. She makes it through the first turn and cuts to the inside, hoping to catch a few seconds on her competition.”

She shoved her small feet into the first hole on the fence, frantic to elongate her body and see past the large dirt mounds on the track, but to no avail. Her fingers drummed on the metal as anxiety and worry raced inside her.

“And her comes the racers yet again,” She continued her fake announcing. “Earp has sped past two of her competitors, and she and Black Badge are neck and neck. Will she be able to hold this for the next eight laps? Will she be able to pull ahead? She comes to the first jump at of the second lap, holding her own as her front wheel spins through the air. Did you see what just happened? It’s as if she and her bike became one!”

Waverly continued her storytelling for each of her sister’s laps. Her heart fluttered in excitement as she waited for the racers to turn the last corner before the finish line. She stepped through a higher rung on the fence, squinting to see the color of the first-place racer. 

“And Earp Enterprises comes to the final hurdle in front, but Black Badge is right on her tail. They both slam down on the bottom of the jump. Wynonna is moving toward the outside of the track, trying to cut the competition out. The white checkered flag has been raised. Earp has her eyes on the prize as she shifts gears and comes out ahead. What a photo finish! And team Earp takes home the trophy!”

Waverly screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice unable to be heard above the roar of the engines. Her mother pulls her into her arms. Their excitement doesn’t fade by the time Wynonna trots to her small set of fans. She yanks her helmet off her head, shaking her hair free from its sweaty prison. Waverly shot into her sister’s arms, crushing herself underneath the weight of her protective padding.

“Whoa baby girl, don’t kill me yet, I still have another race to win!” The taller brunette chuckled as she hugged her sister with matching intensity.

“Yeah, but you are a shoe in for this one!” Waverly shoved her sister’s shoulder in excitement.

“How did the cheerleading competition go, Wave?” The eldest Earp questioned. “Did you win?”

“I forgot!” Waverly heaved her phone from her small pocket and her eyes glanced to the bright screen. “We made it to the finals!”

“Look at this! Both Earp girls getting lucky!” Wynonna grabbed her sister for yet another hug. “Is the squad going to Shorty’s to celebrate?”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Waverly followed the small group of her family, which made up the entirety of Earp Enterprises, as they walked back to the semitruck, her sister right at her side.

“You’ve need to celebrate with them Wave! It’s your senior year and you are in the finals for the state championship! Go home, baby girl. Celebrate with your friends.”

Waverly wrapped her arm around her shoulder and squeezed it tight. “I’m right where I want to be.”

Wynonna zipped past her sister’s bedroom, pausing to share a sinister smile with the inhabitants. Within seconds, her sister sprinted downstairs, her best friend Jeremy hot on her heels.

Trying her best to act casual, Waverly plopped on the couch, her legs stretching over the arm. 

“Where are you off to today, mom?” The youngest Earp quizzed as Wynonna sat beside her.

“Not uh, uh, I know that look.” Her mother looked between the two sisters and the young man. Jeremy leaned against the wall; his arms crossed in self-defense. “Whatever you have planned, it’s not happening.”

“Who said we had anything planned, Mom,” Wynonna insisted, biting the inside of her cheek. “We didn’t know you were leaving, promise.”

“Uh huh,” Mamma Earp sighed in disbelief. “And what about you two?”

“Homework, right Jeremy?” Waverly glared. The younger man nodded his paled face.

“Be safe,” Their father glanced at each of the three. “We will be back before you notice.”

“Aren’t we always safe?” Wynonna questioned, receiving an annoyed eyeroll from her father as he slammed the door.

“Where are they going?” The youngest Earp asked, interrupting the silence as they waited for the car drive off. 

“Curtis and Gus’s,” Wynonna announced. “I heard them on the phone. They should be gone for a few hours.”

“Jeremy…”

“Whatever you have planned,” Jeremy asserted. “I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“Of course, you do,” Wynonna proclaimed. She stood beside him and clenched her hand on his shoulder. “There is no one else I would trust to handle my baby. You can change the race bike’s engines in record speed!”

“Yeah Jeremy,” Waverly joined in, buttering the teen up. “We wouldn’t trust anyone else but you.”

“Ahh, you guys,” His face lit up in a smile. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely, Jer-bear.” Wynonna harassed. “Meet you out in the garage?”

In less than ten minutes, both Earp sisters walked the race and practice bikes to the makeshift track, clad in full motocross attire. Helmets hung on the handlebars of each bike. Jeremy followed their tracks, walking with half excitement and half regret.

“Jeremy, do you have the flag?”

“This is all I could find.” Jeremy flapped a rainbow colored flag above his head. 

“A pride flag! We are going to use a pride flag? Really Jeremy?” Wynonna giggled. “Where did you find that?”

“I think we had it last year,” Waverly relayed. “When Jeremy and I went to Purgatory Pride.”

“Oh yeah, I remember! Didn’t you dress up as a unicorn or something?” Wynonna joked.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Jeremy, you are going to tell us who won, okay? A week’s worth of dishes are on the line.”

“And I’m not losing,” Wynonna spoke through her helmet as her younger sister tugged on her own. “Is everything all set, Wave?”

Waverly nodded as she adjusted the goggles in front of her eyes. Kicking her leg over the practice bike, she revved the motorbike’s engine. She looked toward her right, ensuring her sister’s wheel was in line with hers and squinted past the sun. Jeremy raised his rainbow flag and in an instant both sisters sped off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt in their path. 

“I didn’t have a chance to wave it!” Jeremy bellowed as the sound of the crying, circling crows caused his ears to burn.

The Earp sisters sped around the dirt track, feeling the terrain as their bikes ate the dirt between them. Coming around the first bend, Wynonna increased her lead, but her sister continued a yard behind. Waverly did not let up. Instead, she gunned her bike and the engine roared underneath her. With each jump, she gained on her sister, inch by inch. She might not be a professional racer, but nothing was going to stop the youngest Earp.

Waverly watched with bulged eyes as Jeremy raised the bright flag up above his head, signaling the final lap. It was now or never. Pushing closer and closer toward her sister, she squeezed her bike over to the right, using one of Wynonna’s classic tricks. In an instant, her sister slammed on her brake as her sister forced her to the edge of the track. Waverly sped forward, leaving her sister in a dusty, dirty fog.

Wynonna gritted in frustration at her sister’s moves. This was her legacy! She slashed through the track at top speeds, catching up to Waverly. As they rounded the last jump, her confidence increased; she could do this jump in her sleep. As her bike ricocheted off the dirt and the wind whirled against her gear, Wynonna leaned to the left. Her unbalanced tire collided with the ground and she fell to the ground, clutching onto her knee. Red filled her vision as her sister’s desperate pleas echoed all around her.

“What were you thinking, Waverly?” Her father lectured as they sat in the waiting room. 

The youngest Earp wrapped her arms around her legs as she forced herself not to cry. She did this! Wynonna had succumbed to injury because of her. She should have done more! She should have stopped her! Worse, she joined in. Her sister’s life and professional career could likely be over, all because she wanted to go on a joy ride.

“Ward,” Mamma Earp chided her husband as she watched her daughter ring her hands and crack her fingers in anticipation.

“No, Michelle,” Ward complained as he marched to the group. “This is her fault. She should have stopped Wynonna for being ridiculous and immature. She is supposed to be the smart one. Now we have to find someone to race for us!”

“Dad,” A small but groggy voice ejected. Crutches bounced against the bright waxed floor. “You can’t blame her; this was my idea.”

“It doesn’t matter, she was supposed to-”

“Well maybe if you let us race every once in a while, we wouldn’t have to do it behind your back!” Wynonna charged back. “Whatever, I’m ready to go home.”

Wynonna galloped on her crutches through the long sterile hallway, her sister sauntering in disdain behind her.


	2. Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thanks for joining me yet again!
> 
> You may have guessed it, but this story is loosely (very loosely) inspired by the Disney Movie Motocrossed. 
> 
> I'm trying to figure out what day is best for me and for the readers for me to update. I have the story already finished, so unless some random traumatic event occurs, chapters will come on a weekly basis.
> 
> So how does Tuesday work for you =)
> 
> A special thanks to my beta reader, @puffmajik , though we are constantly arguing over whether or not realize is spelled with an s or a z =)

Chapter 2

“Do you think you are allowed to bring whiskey on the plane?” Mamma Earp sighed as she watched her husband scramble around their bedroom and throw clothes in a haphazard pile in the middle of his duffle bag.

“If they realize what’s good for them, they will.”

“And you wonder where your daughter inherits it from,” she heaved as if it were exasperating to breathe.

“She’s not 21 yet, Michelle,” He projected his voice as he tugged and zipped the bag. “I am a grown man and I can drink whenever I please.”

“Whatever, Ward.” She rolled her eyes in frustration. “I don’t understand why you are going.”

“Because we need a rider, Michelle.” Ward complained. “What do you think, Michelle? We need money to support our family and keep this house. I quit my full-time job for this team, and I’ll be damned if we fail.”

“She’s out for a few weeks, Ward.”

“A few weeks too many. You won’t be able to fathom many tournaments she will miss.”

“Six, eight tops. I counted.”

“All because Waverly couldn’t’t stand up to her sister and tell her no. This is all your fault.”

Waverly felt a hand on her shoulder as tears sped down her cheeks and raced toward her chin. 

“It’s not your fault.” Her sister reminded her as they stood in silence outside the bedroom door. 

“I know that,” The youngest Earp agreed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“Dad’s drunk.” Wynonna surmised. “He’s always this way when he’s too drunk.”

“He wasn’t drunk at the hospital.” Waverly said as she turned away from her sister and sped into her room. 

“I can’t even remember the last time he was sober, Wave.” She admitted. “He was being an ass. He’s always an ass, Wave, you know that.”

“It still hurts to hear.” Waverly retorted as she crashed onto her bed. Her sister didn’t realize the hint she wanted to be alone.

Wynonna plopped herself on the foot of the bed, her body brushing against her sisters. “I know Wave, but he didn’t mean it. And, I can hit him across the head with a crutch if it will make you feel better.”

“Wynonna, I’ve been thinking…”

“That’s never a good thing.” She joked. 

“Please promise you won’t judge me, okay?” Waverly stuttered, her body rattling with nerves and excitement. She had never felt so open and so vulnerable at the same time.

“Waverly, I would never,” She told her, locking her eyes with the shorter girls.

Waverly took a deep breath, motivating herself to spit out her thoughts. “What if I race in your place.”

“No” Wynonna spit. She leaned forward to grab her crutch, but her sister settled a hand on her leg, stopping her running.

“Here me out,” Waverly started, her voice gaining confidence with each syllable she uttered. “I’m as good as those other girls racing, if not better.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“And we look exactly alike.” She tried.

“Not that much alike.”

“I can keep the helmet on.” Waverly explained. “This is what I want to do, Wynonna. I can do this. What do I need to do prove this to you?

“Are you doing this because you feel guilty for my injury?”

“Wynonna,” Waverly tucked her sister’s hands into hers and squeezed them tightly. “All my life, I’ve been the safe one, the smart one. I’ve been doing what everyone else has wanted me to do. Which was fine, you know, and I’ve mostly been happy. But never once has anyone stopped and asked what I wanted to do. And I’ve been scared, terrified, actually, to admit to what I want. You know what I want? I want to race. Racing makes me happy.”

“What about mom and dad?” 

“Dad will be gone to Canada for who knows how long looking for a rider. And mom, she won’t notice if we don’t tell her.” She surmounted.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Wynonna declared. “What do we need to do?”

Waverly squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. 

“Please don’t tell anyone yet, okay?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly bellowed from the front doorstep. “You better be dressed, Jeremy’s here!” 

Wynonna laid out on the couch, her entire leg cast and resting on the glass coffee table.

“Why would it matter? It’s nothing that he hasn’t seen before.” Wynonna winked at the younger man. “Nor nothing that he likes.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” Jeremy said, his face blushing. “You’re right, you are not even close to my type.”

“Where’s mom?” Waverly asked, ignoring her sister’s immature jokes. 

“Grocery shopping? I don’t have a clue.” Wynonna responded. “She left a half hour ago.”

“Great, come on Jeremy. We’re going to go check out your gear.” Waverly spun on her feet and dashed upstairs, Jeremy right on her heels.

“You best not fuck with my stuff, Waverly!” Wynonna screamed. “Waverly!”

Wynonna grunted in anger as she kicked her foot from the coffee table, grabbed her crutches, and hobbled up the seventeen stairs. Why did her sister force her to make the extra-long journey again?

“Holy shit, Wave,” Wynonna chuckled as she used her crutch to knock the door open to her own room. “I always forget how short you are.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly chided as she pulled the shirt over her head, the sleeves falling several inches below her hands. 

“No problem. We can pin these up,” Jeremy explained, grabbing the box of safety pins and folding up the fabric. “I can take them home and have my mom sew them. Unless either of you can sew?”

“Wait a minute,” Wynonna rebuked. “What happens when I need my own gear back? I can’t wear shirts and pants that are up on my ankles.”

“Easy,” Jeremy insisted as he rested on his knees and folded up the extra fabric pooling around Waverly’s feet. “We can take the stitching out. Not a big deal.”

“If you say so.” Wynonna agreed. She maneuvered over to her bed and tumbled onto the pillow-top mattress. “They are still pretty baggy on you, Waves.”

“Ahh, that’s okay.” Jeremy consoled. “We need them baggy to make sure-”

Jeremy caught his best friend’s death glare and shut his mouth, as if a fly swirled around the room and desperate to be swallowed.

“To make sure what?” Wynonna asked.

“No one realizes I’m wearing extra clothes underneath,” Waverly responded without a second thought. “You know how cold I am.”

“I don’t think you are going to be cold with the beating sun on your back, but whatever you say, Waves. You know better than I do.”

“And what about your boots?” Waverly questioned. “What size do you wear?”

“Eights, but you might want to buy your own. Mine smell.”

“Oh god, really Wynonna? Well thank god I have savings for college.”

“You are going to take money out of your precious college fund for this?” Wynonna inquired, watching as her sister’s features changed to worry. “This means that much to you, baby girl?”

“Yes,” Waverly declared. “It means everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! Find me on twitter @FailedShipper91


	3. Sandbagger

Chapter 3

“Alright, so I’ve been doing some reading.” Wynonna wobbled into her younger sister’s room and made herself comfortable on the desk chair.

“You read? I don’t believe it.” Waverly chuckled as she closed the book in her lap and folded her feet underneath her. 

“Ha, ha, ha, yes,” Wynonna rolled her eyes in mock frustration. “So anyways-”

“Hey Wave, I brought the-” Jeremy barged into Waverly’s room, a large paper bag from American Eagle sliding off his fingertips and falling to the floor. “I uh, bought myself new clothes and I wanted fashion advice. I mean, I think it looks good but-”

“Do you ever knock? Who gave you a key to this place?” Wynonna asked in fake anger, causing Jeremy to shudder and stir.

“I’ll just,” Jeremy pointed his thumbs to the door. 

“Jeremy, sit down,” Waverly commanded as she pounded the edge of her bed.

“I’m going to tell Mom you have a boy in your bed,” Wynonna raised her eyebrows, a chuckle escaping her mouth. 

“While we are on the subject of boys.”

“Oh my god, baby girl.” Wynonna stood up from her seat and waddled over to the bed sitting between Jeremy and Waverly. “I mean I’ve known he was for about 12 years, but you, Wave, I’ve been suspecting-”

“Since I was five?” Jeremy hurdled to his feet in disbelief, at the exact same time Waverly said, “Sometimes Wynonna, I think you are so smart, but you are as oblivious as they come.”

“Hey, I resent that!” Wynonna said as she slapped her sister’s thigh. “Okay, so what am I missing?”

“Okay so,” Waverly folded her hands and cracked her knuckles. “So I may have signed myself up for two co-ed tournaments this weekend and the next.”

“What do you mean, co-ed?” Wynonna asked, jumping up from her seat and standing on her knee, but falling back when she cringed in pain. “There’s no such thing as co-ed in motocross.”

“Okay, so the rule books may not have specified a gender.”

“You signed yourself up for two male races! Waverly, you are kidding me!” Wynonna screeched, but shut her mouth as if a mosquito was flying around her face and desperate to bond with her tongue. She lowered her voice; “You are just digging your own grave.”

“No, I’m not, Wynonna,” Waverly told her. “And did you know men receive double the amount of money from sponsorships? And they aren’t allowed to race in the Beaver Buzz Tournament. It’s not fair!”

“So, you’re doing this to prove a point.”

“No, I’m doing this because it’s what I really want to do, Wynonna.” She countered. “And I plan on proving a point while I’m at it.”

“And you!” The eldest Earp turned to Jeremy. “You haven’t been trying to persuade her not to do this?”

Jeremy held up his hands in front of his face, as if saying he tried. “You Earp’s are stubborn women.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, baby girl, but you do not look like a boy.”

Waverly tripped out of the bed and reached into her underwear drawer, taking out a small, Justin Bieber style wig. She folded up her hair and threw the wig on top of her head.

“Ut uh, uh, no. What do you think this is, RuPaul’s un-drag race?” Wynonna said as she hobbled on her cast and snatched the wig off Waverly’s head. “This is not happening. You will be killed.”

“No, I won’t.” Waverly crossed her arms in front of her sister. “Because I’m going to have the best captain in the world. Who else can show me how to beat the best, but the best?”

“You are such a little suck up, baby girl.”

“What can I say, I have learned from the best.” A sinister grin barreled across Waverly’s face. 

“Okay, fine.” Wynonna conformed. “But we are going to head out to the track when mom is gone, and I’m going to show you some pointers. You will not wear that god-awful wig, and you are going to listen to me, okay?”

“Every word!” Waverly smiled and squealed like a pig in mud. She wrapped her arms around her sister, almost causing her to tumble over. “Just not right now. Purgatory high has a basketball game tonight, and as cheer captain-”

“Go, go,” Wynonna snickered, smacking her sister’s butt as snatched her duffle bag and raced out the door. Hobbling back over to the bed, Wynonna plummeted beside Jeremy. “So, when is she going to tell me about, you know-”

“I’m out, I’m out,” Jeremy surged to his feet and blasted through the bedroom door. He screamed at his friend; “Waverly, I’m coming with you!”

“But you hate basketball?” Wynonna tried, as she leaned against the door frame. 

“Sweaty guys in uniforms? What’s not to like?”

“Jersey’s Jeremy, they are called jerseys. And maybe I should go with you? I have nothing better to do.”


	4. Squid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I was worried I wasn't going to be able to focus on this chapter because of trick or treaters, but the sucky weather forced them all to come first thing. Woot!
> 
> Hang on to your handlebars, folks, things are just getting started. This is a good (and long) one.
> 
> A special thanks to my beta, @puffmajik , (though my computer now thinks she's proofreading in Portuguese (I don't get it either).
> 
> Thanks for reading and for sticking around! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

“Next time, lean a bit more to the left when you go over the jump.”

“Okay,” Waverly mumbled underneath the helmet. “Do we have time for one more?”

The two women froze as a car door slammed only a short distance away.

“I’m going to say no, we don’t,” Wynonna’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Go put the bike away and change. I’ll go intercept Mom.”

“Okay,” She agreed as her sister hobbled in the opposite direction. “Wynonna, don’t get hurt.”

“If it’s Jeremy, I am going to kill him.”

Waverly walked with a slight swagger, the beating sun baking her insides. With a backwards hat and a pair of sunglasses, she hid her baby face. She unlocked the box truck’s back door and raised it open. 

“Thank god I’m here because you would never be able to shut the door.” Wynonna chuckled as she glanced at her short sister. “You are really short for a boy, you know.”

“Be quiet, Wynonna.” She hopped into the truck and snatched different tools from the wall. “And you really can’t walk for a professional racer, you know.”

“Oh, boy Waverly has some real sass.”

“Damn straight I do,” She retorted. “And from now on, it’s Wave.”

“Okay, boy-Wave.” Wynonna took the wrench from her hand. “Why don’t you go register for the race. I’m here for a reason. I can take care of this.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, go,” Wynonna patted her sister’s rear. 

She leapt from the truck and galloped through the dusty dirt path. The sun beat down on her eyes; she could not be happier for her sunglasses hiding her face. Her feet pounded against the dry ground, desperate to make herself keep stride with the other males near her. She had to fit in. No one could notice.

“Hello, sir,” The older man sitting at the registration table called. “Are you here to register?”

“Yes,” Waverly’s voice squeaked in nervousness. She coughed, trying to make her voice deeper and more masculine. “Wave R. Lee Earp, here to race for Earp Enterprises.”

“Another Earp, huh?” The bearded man passed over the sign-in sheet. “I thought we saw the last of you Earps after Wynonna’s unfortunate accident in her backyard.”

“No sir, you can’t get rid of us that easily. Wynonna is my cousin.” She blurted. “Michelle and Ward asked me to bring the trophy home for the family.” 

She leaned forward and scribbled her name in the messiest penmanship known to man. 

“Painted fingernails, Earp?” 

She glared at her hands, but she was quick to the draw. “It makes you go faster, you know.”

“I don’t think so.” He argued.

“You should try it.” She countered, blowing on her black nails with confidence.

“Probably not,” He rolled his eyes, frustrated at the teens cocky attitude. “I assume you filled the wavier out online.”

“Yes, I did.” Waverly agreed.

He passed the plastic number seventeen plate over. “You’re going to need to tie it to your motorbike. I assume you know how it’s done by now, boy?”

Waverly nodded. She spun on her heel; a large smile plastered on her face. She started tracing the number with her fingertips, trying to cement the feeling in her brain. As she skipped to the truck, her mind fantasized the race in her head. From the first flag, to the final lap, she imagined what the bike would feel, roaring to life beneath her. Before she knew it, she collided with a gorgeous redhead. Her eyes lit up with a sparkle and the brightest smile to match. 

“Sorry,” she squealed, once again finding herself failing to play the part. Her face turned red as she caught sight of the redhead’s dimples, flashing on full display. She shoved herself through the small crowd.

She rotated her hat around, desperate to shield others from the blush she undoubtedly sprouted. “Of course, of course you run into the hottest girl on the planet as soon right before your first race. Of course. God damn teenage hormones.”

“You liar,” Wynonna bounded off the truck, her feet and cast crashing against the dirt ground. “Wait, why are you talking to yourself?”

“Pre-race motivation.” She retorted, once again fibbing through her teeth. “What did I lie about?”

“You said there wasn’t going to be a woman’s competition.”

“No,” Waverly corrected her sister. “I said I was going to race in the male’s race because they receive double the amount of sponsorships money. I have a point to prove. We are as good, if not better. I never said there wasn’t going to be a female race.”

“Potato, po-ta-to,” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“It’s not my fault you assumed.”

Wynonna sighed as she once again she had been outsmarted by her younger sister. “If you hurt yourself, Mom is going to kill me.”

“She isn’t going to kill you, because she isn’t going to find out.”

“I sure as hell hope not,” The taller brunette commanded, her voice laced with both excitement and anxiety. She hobbled to the truck, ignoring both her crutches and her doctor’s orders. Stretching, she grabbed the handles of the thousand-dollar motor bike and tugged with all her might until the front wheel hung off the edge of the truck’s deck.

“Hey, Wynonna, be careful,” She demanded. She rushed to her sister’s side and snatched one of the handlebars to balance the load. 

“You shouldn’t be carrying so much weight on a bum leg, Earp!” A voice echoed off the truck’s bare aluminum walls. Both Earp girl’s necks snapped as their eyes collided with the tall red head. 

“Haught!” Wynonna shouted. 

“What did you call her?” Waverly asked, her eyes glossing in agreement and jealousy. 

“Haught, what are you doing here?” The taller Earp released the bike from her grip and galloped to the other woman. She forced the woman into a tight hug.

“I see you aren’t listening to the doctor about using crutches either.”

“Wynonna…” Waverly groaned through gritted teeth, her whole body shaking from the weight. “Do you mind?”

“Oh shit,” The redhead sprinted over to the younger Earp and grabbed onto the bike, taking most of the weight from the shorter racer. “Nicole.”

She gazed from the taller woman’s eyes to her lips and back again, her tongue darting out to wet her own. 

“And usually,” Nicole continued, grunting as they lowered the bike to the ground. “This is where you tell me your name.”

“Sorry,” She apologized, snapping herself from her girl-induced haze. She wiped her dusty hands on her baggy pants. “Wave-”

“Wave, just Wave,” Wynonna hobbled to her sister’s side. “Right, man?”

“Yeah, ahem,” she coughed again, dropping her voice an octave. “Wave Earp.”

“Really?” Nicole glanced from cousin to cousin. “Didn’t you say you had a sister named Waverly?”

“Um… Yeah, I did…” Wynonna hesitated.

“Yeah man,” Wave stepped in. “Our family isn’t creative. Every name has to start with a W.”

“You Earps are wild,” Nicole scratched the back of her neck in confusion.

A voice echoed from the speakers littering the grounds, alerting the riders the practice lap was beginning soon. 

“We need to head out, dude,” The redhead declared, nudging the other rider. “Do you need help with your bike?”

“I should have it from here, thanks Nicole!” Wave replied. “Dude, dude Nicole.”

“O-kay,” Nicole looked from one Earp to the other. “See you at the starting line!” 

“Dude,” Wynonna shoved her sister. “Guys do not say dude that much.”

“They don’t?” Waverly questioned. She dragged her bike to the course, her sister hot on her heels. “I always thought…” 

“No, no, don’t think. Guys don’t think. They do.”

“Okay, Wynonna,” The younger woman agreed. “And since when are practice moto’s co-ed?”

“Says the woman who signed up to race against men.”

“It’s not men I’m worried about.” Waverly muttered. 

“Alright, I went for a walk while you were on the practice run.” Wynonna broadcasted as she limped to her sister. She placed her hand on the bike as they walked back to the truck. “It doesn’t look too bad. Make sure to be careful on the last jump. Try to stay towards the middle, make sure they do not push you out of bounds. Men can be aggressive.”

“Okay,” She agreed. 

“And you might need to slow down before the last jump. There’s a bit of a curve before the finish line.”

“Thanks Wynonna,” The shorter woman punched her sister in the shoulder.

“Ouch, why did you do that?”

“Gratitude?”

“God don’t hit me again. It hurt. You have some fire there, baby girl.”

“Ahem,” She cleared her throat at her sister’s mistake.

“Sorry, baby boy.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “That does not have the same ring to it.”

“Hey Wynonna, how long do we have before my race?” She looked towards her feet. “Do we have time to go see the girl’s moto?”

Wynonna grabbed her phone and glanced at the clock. Her sister docked the bike beside the truck. She glanced around, balanced the helmet on the seat, and threw on her cap. 

“Why? Want to check out some-” Wynonna glanced at her sister and took in her nervous demeanor. “Competitors? Well, racers who should be your competitors, but you could beat with your eyes closed.

“Yeah,” she agreed, rubbing her hand up and down her arm with her excess energy. 

Wynonna lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You know I’ll love you no matter what, right?”

“Wynonna…”

“Alright, let’s go check the female competitors. Who you don’t have to worry about because you’re a dude.”

The race already started by the time the Earp girls arrived at the track. Waverly squinted through the dusty haze, desperate to catch sight of any of the racers.

“Women have one class at this competition,” Waverly told her sister. “All the more reason to infiltrate the men’s.”

“Oh, there they are!” Wynonna outstretched her arm, pointing out into the distance. “I would guess they are finishing the first lap.”

“U-huh,” Waverly muttered, her eyes connecting with a bright green and orange jersey. 

“You could have won this class with your eyes closed.”

“Yup,” Waverly agreed distractedly. She slipped her sunglasses lower on her nose as the last name Haught sped past her.

“I filled the tires with vodka this morning,” Wynonna tried to catch her sister’s attention.

“That’s good, Wynonna,” She muttered.

“And people say I’m the horny one,” she chuckled.

The girls stood side by side in the beating sun as the racers completed each lap, and soon the rev’d up engines could be heard as the girls rounded the final lap. 

“I think Haught might have this.” Wynonna her sister, as the redhead attempted to maneuver around the first-place racer. “You could still have taken her.”

“Is she usually a 450-rider?”

“Yeah, when there are two women classes. We don’t race in the same moto often, but we normally race on the same day.”

“Where is she from?”

“About half hour or so away from Purgatory.” She told her. “Oh, here they come and she’s hauled to the front.”

Waverly watched in silence as the race came to a finish, with Nicole crossing the finishing line more than a few feet ahead. The finishing flag waved haphazardly as the racers crossed the finish line one by one. The Black Badge racer came to a stop as cheers erupted all around her. A small sigh fell from Waverly’s mouth as the woman removed her racing goggles and her helmet, as if in slow motion. She ruffled a strong hand through her sweaty helmet hair, giving her red mane volume. As she placed her helmet on her bike, she turned and locked eyes with the younger Earp. Nicole flashed Waverly a Cheshire cat grin, causing her cheeks to flare from a heat much hotter than the sun. The champion then returned her attention to the crowd of admirers screaming around her. 

“Alright, how are you feeling, Wave?” Wynonna asked as they rolled the bike to the starting gate.

“Like I’m going to throw up.” Waverly gulped. 

“I would be worried if you weren’t feeling nervous.” She bent down, using her hands to sweep away the excess dirt from behind the gate. “You’re going to be okay, you know. Better than okay.”

Waverly nodded as she tightened the large plastic helmet on her head. She tightened the chin strap around her neck, sliding her fingers underneath to make sure it was secure. 

She reached over to her little sister’s head and tried to move the helmet, testing its stability. “Looking good.”

“Do you need any help walking to the stands?” She asked, her voice muffled from the mouthpiece.

“I’ve been walking all day with crutches!” Wynonna babbled. “Nothing’s going to stop me.” 

“Except mom.”

“Ha, ha, ha, not funny.” Wynonna turned and stepped away from Waverly. She raised her hand to her sister, waving. “You got this!”

The eldest Earp made it behind the fence as the flag marshal stood to the side of the track, high above the racers. Within seconds, he raised the green flag and waved it uncontrollably. The starting gates dropped, and racers sped away from the starting line. Wynonna looked toward her sister, cringing when she realized her tire was stuck on the gate.

“Come on Wave,” Wynonna stammered, running her hand through her hair. “Don’t panic.”

As the bikes raced past, she finally managed to untangle herself from the gate. She rushed through the dust and dirt, desperate to catch the racer in front of her.

“There you go! Stay calm! You can do this!” Wynonna called as her sister’s bike kicked dust up. 

She crotched down on the bike, focusing on the competitors back tire. She leaned toward the left, approaching the racer in front of her. 

“Seventh place.” Wynonna muttered, as if praying to an unknown god. “By the next lap, Wave should be in seventh.” 

“How’s Wave doing?” The redhead panted.

“Had a little hiccup at the starting gate,” Wynonna looked toward Nicole as she joined her at the fence. “One of the things we didn’t practice.”

“Those things are tricky. The tire stuck?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“They’re the worst.” Nicole wrapped her arms around her chest and leaned onto the fence. “I’ve been trapped there plenty of times.”

“I’m thinking Wave is going to end up in seventh place at the end of the first lap.”

“I’m going to have more faith and say sixth.” Nicole squinted through the sun. “And here they come.”

“Oh god the first place racer is miles ahead.” Wynonna complained.

“Hey, Wave just needs to advance right? Eighth place or first place doesn’t matter. As long as it’s not 12th.”

“And look Haught!” Wynonna chimed when she spotted the yellow and red jersey. “6th place!”

“Yeah! I told you!” Nicole high fived the other women. “Alright, Wave needs to hold 6th place for two more laps. No problem.”

“You two look like your racer won the entire tournament, not just finish the first lap!”

“Go to hell, you ass!” Wynonna yelled at the spectator beside her.

“Fourth fucking place, Haught!” Wynonna pumped her fist in excitement. “I can’t believe it!” 

“I knew it! See no sweat! Onto the next day!”

The pair stood side by side as Wave slid from the bike a safe distance away from the other racers. She sprinted off the track and headed toward the truck.

“Hey, Wave, wait up!” Wynonna shouted, racing to her sister as fast as she could. Nicole sprinted beside her, her white tank top contrasting against her bright blue and orange pants. Wave looked over to her sister, tears springing in her eyes.

“What’s-” The redhead cut Wynonna off, shoving her in the shoulder and shaking her head.

“Wave,” Nicole’s steps fell in line with the other racer. “You did great. Wynonna and I were so impressed.”

“You must not have saw the start of the race,” She agonized.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been stuck on the stupid gates? More times than you can count! On both hands!”

“But I didn’t win.”

“Does winning matter?” Nicole asked. “It’s all about how you felt during the race. How did you feel? Was it invigorating? Exciting?”

“Yeah,” She wiped one of the tears inside her helmet.

“Nothing else matters.” The redhead looked back to Wynonna. “Okay, I’m going to head back to the truck and pack up, but I’m staying at the hotel if you and Wynonna want to grab a bite to eat tonight. I am proud of you, Wave.”


	5. Brraaap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'm late! But here's my longest chapter to date! Thanks for sticking around and reading! I'll be posting another chapter in just a few days!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Its another wild ride!

Chapter 5

“Who the fuck is calling this early in the morning,” Wynonna groaned at the incessant phone ringing. 

“Shit,” Waverly complained. She leaned across the shared hotel bed and squinted at the bright light emitting from her phone. “It’s Chrissy.”

The youngest Earp took a deep breath, her voice quaking. “Hello?”

“Waverly! Where are you! You were supposed to be picking me up this morning!”

“Ah, sorry Chrissy,” Guilt and disappointment washed over her features. “I’m not going to make it. Can you hitch a ride with Stephanie?”

“I can try,” Chrissy agreed, frustration lacing her response. “Where are you Waverly? This isn’t like you! Don’t tell me you’re out with Wynonna again! You need to focus on you, Wave.”

Waverly put her hand over her sister’s muttering mouth. “I’m okay Chrissy, don’t worry about me. I am so sorry I am letting you and the team down. Let me know how the team does today.”

“Waverly, please don’t forget what’s important to you.”

“Bye Chrissy,” Waverly mumbled.

Wynonna sat in the bed, banging her head on the headboard on accident. “What was baby Nedley’s problem today?”

“I was supposed to pick her up for cheer this morning,” she responded. “But I forgot. And now I’m letting the entire team down.”

Wynonna wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “No one is going to be disappointed in you baby girl. Do you want me to drive us back home? We can make it; we aren’t too far away.”

“No,” She insisted. “I don’t want them to be disappointed in me, I can’t stand anyone looking down on me like I’m a failure. But taking that out of the equation, I am right where I want to be.”

“Wearing baggy clothes and getting dirt under your nails?” Wynonna teased.

“You know it.”

“Looking good baby girl!” The eldest Earp tormented her younger sister. “If I didn’t know you were hiding some tits under there, I would totally make a move.”

“Wynonna…” Waverly rolled her eyes as she shot out of the truck’s cab and sped towards the back.

“Hey Earp’s,” The voice called, interrupting the two sibling’s fake argument. 

“Nicole!” Wynonna exclaimed as she hobbled out from the driver’s seat. “I’m starting to think you are following us.”

“Not at all Earp,” the redhead laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Waverly swore she had ever heard. She wore her race pants, but had yet to don her race jersey, and instead she was standing in a tight white tank top. “I didn’t want you to kill yourself trying to take the racing bike out again.”

“Do we have another practice moto today?” Waverly inquired. She moved toward the back of the truck, fumbling with the locked as she tried to focus on anything but Nicole’s low-cut tank.

“No,” Nicole replied. “It’s the same track as yesterday but with half the racers. And you will need to watch for rutting around the jumps.”

The redhead grasped the handlebars of the bike and struggled alongside Waverly to place it on the ground. Once the bike felt secure, she leaned against the truck, looking calm, cool and collected, without a drop of sweat across her brow.

“Yeah, be ready,” Wynonna instructed. “But don’t overthink it; do what you would normally do on a jump. Stuttering makes it worse.”

“And you’ll have me to watch in the first race. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“And make the track even more rutted for her.” Wynonna argued. “What is up with you today, Haught. I’ve never heard you so cocky!”

“There’s someone I’m trying to impress, Earp,” Nicole locked eyes with Waverly, but their eye contact broke when a tall, tan brunette walked past.

“Shae Pressman?” She gawked. “Seriously Haught? Do you know anything about that stuck up snob?”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Nicole’s mouth as she stared at the youngest racer. Her eyes clouded with confusion as they ping ponged from the redhead to Shae “Not yet, Wynonna, but I’m hoping.”

_“And the flag has been waived and the gates have dropped for the main event. Del Ray’s Robert Svane has hole-shot as he makes it to the first corner. Directly behind him is Pete Yorke from Citizen’s Racing and Edgar Shapiro from Black Badge. In fourth is the newcomer Wave Earp from Earp Enterprises, with a much stronger start than yesterday. Behind them, the other four racers are neck and neck. Del Ray is coming up to the first jump, but he’ll have to watch out for the rutting from the earlier racers. He completes a nice single, landing strong and steady on his bike. Citizen’s is not far behind him, but he’ll have to deal with the roosting from Del Ray’s back tire, as dirt gets thrown into his face. Oh, and look at this, Wave Earp is scrubbing the jump like a veteran, keeping low and absorbing the rebound from the landing. That should save him some seconds!”_

“Second race and third place! You already got a medal!” Wynonna chanted with excitement. “Are you feeling more confident about your abilities?” 

“Maybe?” Waverly mumbled through her helmet. They walked back to the truck with the dirty bike dragging beside them. “I wish I got first. I’m not going to make a statement in third place.”

“Hey, you did great!” Wynonna reassured. “You improved so much in one race. What helped more, watching the women’s race earlier or the hidden tips and tricks I showed you right beforehand?”

“Wynonna, of course you helped!” Waverly shoved her sister with her own shoulder. “Having you cheering me on was a big help.”

“You always are for me too, baby girl.” Wynonna insisted. “And Haught was there too, not sure if you saw her while passing.”

“I thought I saw her, but when she wasn’t there for the award ceremony-”

“Not sure what happened, but her manager came and snatched her after the race. He looked pissed.”

“Hmm…” Waverly asked. “Any idea what happened?”

“I don’t know, she performed well today. I mean I can’t imagine anyone getting pissed about a first-place finish. Speaking of the bitch.” Wynonna shouted as she saw Nicole. The redhead raised her hand and waved as the racers got closer.

“Hey Haught, didn’t I see you without all your race gear? What gives? There’s not another race today, is there?”

“First off, congratulations Wave.” Nicole said, a genuine smile lightening up her face. Waverly couldn’t believe she just had a bad conversation with her manager. No frickin’ way. “I wondered if you wanted to take a few laps around the track, Wave. I can show you some tips, and you can show me some.”

“What tips could I show you?” Waverly leaned against the truck’s bumper. “You’re a first-place finisher. I’m just third.”

“You’re a lot better than you think you are, Wave.” Nicole declared. “And I was hoping you could help me with speaking to women. My- ah-skills in that department are lacking, specifically, with one girl.”

“Oh, Shae?” Wynonna asked, rolling her eyes. “The snob?”

“And why do you think I would be able to help you with her?”

“Well, I figured you spent enough time with the Earp’s,” Nicole’s eyes bore into Waverly, and she knew she would never be able to say no. Those eyes! “If you are able to deal with Wynonna, you have to be able to help with the ladies.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna, her eyes curious and questioning. Her sister nodded her head.  
“Go on, go. I have plenty of reading to do here.”

“Read? Earp you read?” 

“Ha, ha,” Wynonna fake laughed.

“Okay, give me a half an hour to change the engine to the practice bike.” Waverly said, opening the truck door.

“Here, I can help you!” Nicole offered as the young racer hopped inside. 

“Motocross is a mental game as much as a physical one.” Nicole bent down on the track, grabbing a fistful of dirt and shaking it in her palms. “With each move, you have to be watching the space in front of you, but also preparing for the next obstacle, your next move. Wynonna isn’t a planner. But you, I think you are Waves.”

“You’re right, Nicole,” Waverly said, her baseball hat flipped backwards and her sunglasses shading her face. “I like to know what I’m doing at least two or three weeks in advance.”

The redhead chuckled as she stood back up to her full height. She wiped the dirt from her hands onto her race pants. “Before each race, I walk around the track and try to memorize the entire thing. Call me obsessive, but I go back to my truck and try to run the track in my head, every corner and every jump. If I can’t remember what comes next, I come back and do it all over again. Most racers plan one jump in advance. How is your peripheral vision?”

“As good as the next person, I would say,” Waverly guessed. 

Nicole reached over and slid Waverly’s sunglasses off her nose. “You have beautiful eyes.”

The youngest Earp’s face turned bright red, but if anyone asked, it was because of the sun’s burning rays. Waverly tugged on the bill of her hat, desperate to keep her true self hidden. “If I didn’t know you were a lesbian, Haught, I would say you are flirting with me.”

“Well some people can surprise you,” Nicole cackled. “Okay we are going to try something. I want you to go and do the first jump.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.” Nicole stated. She jogged down the track and stood beside the first jump. 

Waverly watched Nicole disappear. She removed her baseball cap, chucked it on the ground, and replaced it with her bike helmet. She seized the goggles off the handlebars and slipped them on as well. She glided her leg over the seat and balanced herself on the small, leather seat. At last, she started the engine and kicked off the dirt. As the bike sputtered, Waverly lowered herself close to the bike and the handlebars. As she came to the first jump, she stood on the balls of her feet and nudged her body back slightly. She landed firmly on the ground and repositioned herself on the bike seat. She slowed as she came around the first corner, dirt flying from her back tire.

“How was that, Haught?” Waverly probed, removing her eyewear but keeping her helmet tight on her head.

“You were great. Who taught you to ride on the balls of your feet and not your arch? A total pro move.” Nicole complemented.

“From watching all the races with Wynonna.”

“It’s funny, Wynonna and I race at the same tournaments all the time and yet I’ve never seen you.”

“It’s funny, I’ve never seen you either. And I’m pretty sure I would remember a face like yours.”

“Aw, who’s the sweet talker now.” Nicole blushed as she looked anywhere but the other racers eyes. “Did you pay attention to your peripheral vision while jumping?”

“Yeah, I mean I think so,” Waverly hesitated; she forgot.

“Then did you see me? What did I do?” 

“Uhh…” Waverly stuttered. “Did you give me the middle finger?”

“Is that something I would do to you? Wynonna yes, but not you.” Nicole laughed. “I waved, Waves, like you. Okay, go do it again, and keep your eyes on me this time as well as the track ahead.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

Wynonna snagged the camping chair from the truck and flopped it to the ground. With a novel in her hand, she opened the chair and fell into it. Folding her cast under her opposing leg, she became comfortable as the bright sun beat down on her. She opened to the middle of the book, her eyes sinking into a pamphlet on the rules and regulations of the Beaver Buzz Tournament. As the older sister, she wanted to dot her I’s and cross her t’s. She wanted to wade through every single rule; they were not going win the sponsorship only to have it slashed away.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” An older, yet confident, and all too familiar voice filled the eldest Earp’s eardrums.

“Holy shit, Mom,” Wynonna said, the novel and the disguised rule book falling to the dirt below her. She stood up fast, the chair banging against the metal truck. “What- what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question, Wynonna. I sure as hell know you aren’t racing, since you can barely even stand.” Michelle snapped through gritted teeth.

“I thought you were gone all weekend, Mom?”

“So when I’m gone you think that’s an excuse to do whatever you want?” Michelle bellowed. Wynonna could feel her anger and frustration simmering to a boil. 

“No?” Wynonna responded.

“I received a call from Waverly’s cheerleading coach complaining their head cheerleader didn’t show up to the field hockey game today.”

“Field hockey? Who the heck cares about field hockey?” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “They don’t need cheerleaders anyways.”

“Wynonna, cut the bull shit.” Michelle cackled. “Did Waverly race today?”

“No, no she did not.”

The eldest Earp took a deep breath, a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Her youngest daughter endangered herself to race. 

“Wave Earp did.”

“Wynonna…”

Waverly and Nicole raced around the track, completing lap after lap after lap. For the first two, Nicole was miles ahead of the younger Earp, but by the third, Waverly had found her groove and sped up to Nicole’s tail. After analyzing the other racer’s style, she used it to her advantage and passed her at the last jump. As she crossed the finish line, she slowed down allowing Nicole to catch up.

“Wow,” Nicole complimented as she tugged her goggles and helmet off in one go. She shook her hand through her red locks, allowing air to dry her sweaty head. “That was great.”

“Thanks,” Waverly mumbled, pulling off her own goggles. 

“Do you trust me?” Nicole inquired.

“You are asking me now?” Waverly smiled. “If I didn’t, do you think I would have followed you to the track alone?”

“No, I guess not?” The redhead shoved the helmet on her head yet again. “Follow me.”

Before Waverly could take another breath, the older woman flew through the grass, her tires spinning further and further away from track. Using one hand to put on her goggles and the other to balance the bike, she raced toward Nicole, desperate to keep her in her line of vision.

Her tires rebounded as she sped over small rocks and larger divots. She could no longer see the redhead, but she could follow the purr of her bike. As she rode up a small hill, she heard the other women’s engine come to a stop. At the peak, she looked out below and saw a clear, blue lake stretch as far as the eye could see. And right at the water’s edge laid Nicole’s bike, crashed on the ground, the rider standing beside the hunk of metal and admiring the view.

“Wow,” Waverly muttered to herself as her tires sped down the hill. Stomping on her brake, her bike skidded to a stop inches before the dry dirt transformed into muddy water.

“This is beautiful,” Waverly commented as she stood her bike up in the grass. She flung her goggles over her helmet and threw them to the ground.

“Well, are you going to sit there and look or what?” Nicole challenged. 

Waverly looked over just in time to see the redhead snatch the bottom of her motocross jersey and heave the dirty fabric high over her head. Waverly’s eyes devoured the other woman’s smooth yet muscular abdomen, her fingers tingling with desire. Her pupils darkened as her sight danced higher and higher, the dark, yet sweaty sports bra contrasting against her pale white skin. A loud, husky breath fell from Waverly’s lips.

“The water’s not going to be here forever, Wave,” Nicole bellowed, a slight smirk hidden underneath her cocky features. She unbuttoned her racing pants and shoved them down her legs, kicking them against the ground.

The youngest Earp stood, frozen in time, as the other woman, clad in a bra and underwear, dived into the lake. Water splashing all over the foreground. As Nicole dunked under yet again, Waverly shook her head violently, forcing herself to the present. She yanked her helmet off her head and threw it to the ground. It rolled through the grass and banged against her front tire, almost knocking the expensive bike down. Her head adorned her backwards baseball cap, which she hid under the helmet during the impromptu practice. She unbuckled her shoulder pads, knee pads, and chest protection. Her fingertips sashayed across her chest in worry. She wrapped her arms around, trying to hide her true colors. Could she pass off as a man with her clothes drenched in water? There was one way to find out. 

Waverly kicked her heavy riding boots and her dark black socks were sure to follow. She dropped her baggy pants from her skinny legs; she was glad she completed the ensemble this morning and adorned boxers instead of panties. She made a mental note to thank Jeremy. Keeping her bright, baggy, yellow jersey, she tiptoed into the cold water, hiding her pained face as the icy cold ricocheted off her overheated skin.

“See, not so bad, is it?” Nicole snickered as the other racer waded into the water. “Feels good to get all the dust and sweat off. And there’s no better way to cool down after a hard day of racing.”

“When did you find this place?” Waverly bit her lip to stop from shivering.

“Last year,” The redhead explained, dunking her head under water yet again. Using her fingertips, she ran a hand through wet hair. Droplets of water slithered down her face. Her tongue traced her lips, catching the water drops with her strong muscle.

Waverly nibbled her lip in frustration; she needed to stay on task. This was not the time nor the place. Blood dripped down and puddled into the water below. “Okay, what problems are you having with Shae?”

“Who?” Nicole questioned. Waverly swore she caught the other girl staring at her lips, but that impossible! Nicole was a lesbian and to her knowledge, she was a guy. It had to be because of the blood. She had no other explanation.

“You know, the girl you like?”

“Oh yeah, her,” Nicole grinned. “Let’s not talk about her. I would much rather do this.”

Nicole, without warning, stretched toward Waverly, encompassing her fingers around the other racer’s strong midsection. Before Waverly could take a breath, she felt herself being thrown in the water. She grabbed her hat, affixing it to her head before she came up for air.

“You little bitch!” Waverly shrieked, her smile betraying her true feelings. “I’m going to get you, Nicole Haught!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments below!


	6. Whip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters just keep getting longer! Strap your helmet on and enjoy this one!

Chapter 6

“Are you a senior? Purgatory High?” Nicole queried as she and Wave trudged through the grass and into the dirt parking lot.

“Yeah, senior year. Then I think I’m going to go to college.” She responded. “Commute so I can stay home and help around the house.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Waverly shrugged her heavy weighted shoulders. “What about you? Are you still in school?”

“I graduated last year.” Nicole disclosed. “Right now, I’m using the money from my motocross sponsorship for my education. I really want to become a police officer, but I can’t afford the Police Academy. That’s where motocross comes in.”

“Does it bother you that men make more money than women? Both between sponsorships and championship money?”

Nicole ran her pruned, wet hands through her drying hair. “Yes, it’s beyond frustrating. Especially when there are championships and tournaments with a high dollar prize that I can’t even enter. And I know, most of the time, I can at least place, if not beat those other racers.”

Waverly froze as her equipment truck came into view. Standing outside, beside her extremely angry sister, was none other than her mother.

“Shit,” Waverly swore underneath her breath. Her face paled, but her feet kept pedaling forward.

“Wave, you okay?” Nicole took in the other racer different body language. “Is that your aunt?”

“Yeah,” Waverly muttered.

“Hey look, it’s Wave and Nicole!” Wynonna’s voice ejected. The injured racer hurdled off the chair and cringed in pain.

“Wynonna, you are not supposed to walk on that knee?” Nicole shouted. How did Wynonna expect to get back on a bike?

“Did Nicole get you all wet, Wave?” Wynonna cackled.

“Wave, we need to talk, now.” The middle-aged woman bellowed across the now empty oasis. “Alone.”

“You going to be okay if I go?” Nicole whispered. “Or do you want me to stay? Because I definitely can-”

“Go, Nicole. Nothing I can’t handle.” Waverly’s voice wavered.

“Yeah, okay. Just, text me later, yeah?” Nicole beckoned.

“You got it,” Waverly gave the woman a slight nod as she turned to walk away. Waverly trotted her bike to the back of the truck, ignoring her mother’s appearance.

“She’s a lesbian, Wave,” Wynonna whispered to her sister. “And you’re a guy right now.”

“I know Wynonna,” Waverly gritted her teeth. “I got it.”

“Waverly Earp!” Mama Earp hollered over, chasing her daughters. Both Earp sisters sat on the truck, dangling their feet off the back end. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Mom-” Waverly began, staring at her black racing boots.

“You are supposed to be safe. You are supposed to be the smart one-”

“Mom, I still-” She tried again, twiddling her fingers as nervousness boiled inside.

“Cheerleading, Waverly.” Michelle continued her rant. “We got you into cheerleading so you would be safe. You could be able to spend time with children your own age. Your father told me we were brain washing you bringing you to the track every weekend.”

“Mom-” She pinched her arm, trying to fight her fears and hold her tears.

“And now here you are, dressing up like a boy and fighting toe to toe with professional racers when you have no experience. Didn’t Wynonna’s injury mean anything to you!”

“Mom,” Waverly screamed. Wynonna laid her hand on top of the younger girl’s and squeezed, hoping to give her confidence. “I’m sorry I disappointed you. I’m sorry I failed you. But did you notice one thing about that speech? All you talked about was what you and Dad wanted for me. Did you ever think about what I wanted to do? Did you ever think about what I wanted? What makes me happy? Racing makes me happy, Mom. This makes me happy.”

“Waverly-”

“No, you don’t get a choice in this, Mom.” The younger Earp commanded. “I’ve done everything you and Dad wanted for my entire life, but now it’s time for me to live my own life. And do what I want to do, whether you want me to or not. I don’t care if you are disappointed in me or if you hate me. This is for me. Wynonna, help me load this bike.”

“Waverly,” Michelle knocked on her younger daughter’s ajar door. Inside, she was sprawled across the bed, books and notebooks spread haphazardly across the mattress.

“Mom, I’m studying right now.” Waverly refused to look up from her reading material.

“Look, Wave, baby girl,” Michelle articulated, her voice much calmer than several hours earlier. “I’m so sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I didn’t- you didn’t deserve it.”

“Mom,” Waverly whined. She sat up, giving her mom space to sit down.

“No, Waverly, it’s true.” Michelle declared. “I’m- your father and I are scared you are going to get hurt. We’ve put you in a giant bubble for your whole life because we were worried you were going to get hurt. You’re our youngest, you’re our baby and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“But I’m not a child anymore, Mom,” Waverly’s eyes danced wildly around the room, looking everywhere but her mother. “And you can’t protect me from everyone and everything. I’ve never broken a bone Mom, I’ve never tried drugs, I’ve never done anything to harm myself or my body. Because I’m safe and I’m cautious, but you can’t protect me forever.”

“I know, Wave, I know.” Her mother took a deep breath. “And this is something you really want to do?”

Waverly took a deep breath. How much easier would it be to give up? To give in? To be a turtle hiding its head inside it’s shell. But she couldn’t. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything, Mom.”

“Well, I had a feeling you would say that,” Michelle leaned down and reached into the gift bag sitting beside her feet. She grabbed tissue paper wrapped apparel and dropped it into her daughter’s lap. Waverly looked over at her mother hesitantly but slashed open the tissue paper.

“Oh my god, mom, you got me my own jersey!” Waverly gushed. She held the long-sleeved shirt up to her chest in excitement. She flipped the jersey to the back, staring at the large Wave Earp embroidered on the top with the number 8 in the middle.

“This was the best I could get in such short notice.”

“Mom,” Waverly encompassed her mother in her arms, tears welling in eyes. “I love it! It is perfect!”

“Its a size or two bigger than your normal size, so it should be enough to keep up your ploy.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Hey, who’s car is out-” Waverly shouted as she stepped through the front door. She strode into the living room in her sock clad flip flops, sweat beginning to dry across her forehead. Her eyes glazed over the furniture’s occupants, her frame freezing when she saw inches of red hair towering over the couch.

“You’re home from cheerleading practice early.” Wynonna’s face paling at the sight of her sister. Nicole turned toward the younger woman and Waverly was sure she could almost feel the other women’s pupils glazing over her sweaty, disgusting self.

“Nicole, right?” Waverly pried, her eyes gazing into Nicole’s. She broke contact in an instant, worried the redhead would peer into her soul and steal all her secrets.

“Waverly,” Nicole exclaimed. She walked toward the other woman; her hand outstretched toward the shorter girl. Waverly’s sweaty hands connected with the other woman’s smooth, soft ones. How could they be so smooth when she spent so much time on the track? She squeezed her hand and cherished it a bit longer than necessary, but the redhead didn’t seem to notice her awkwardness.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Waverly spoke, her voice tiptoeing around her nerves. She could feel Nicole’s eyes still on her.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna called, snapping the two back to reality. “What are you doing home so soon?”

“We finished practice early. Figured I would come home and get some homework done.” Waverly declared as Nicole took a seat back on the couch.

“Did baby Nedley give you any trouble?” Wynonna investigated. “Because I can go give Nedley a talk, if needed.”

“No, but Stephanie Jones on the other hand.”

“What did that bitch with a stick up her ass do?”

“Threatened to take away my head cheerleading role if I miss one more practice.”

“You’ve only missed like one practice in your entire four years in high school.” Wynonna shot on her tip toes, ready to defend her sister’s honor. “Come on Haught, let’s go teach that little bitch a lesson.”

Nicole hoisted up, ready at Wynonna’s beck and call.

“You, don’t even think about it.” Waverly shoved her sister back onto the couch. She then turned to Nicole and pointed her index finger at the redhead. “You, don’t egg her on.”

“Waverly…” Wynonna moaned.

“No,” The youngest Earp argued. “Don’t cause any more trouble. I’m going to take a shower.”

Waverly pivoted, her socked foot sliding on the hard linoleum floor. She glanced at Nicole one last time before dashing up the flight of stairs. Wynonna followed Nicole’s eyes as they followed the younger woman’s movement.

“Ew, dude. That’s my sister.”

_“_ _You mentioned some established riders joining us for the Red Bull Classic, and the first name that comes to my mind this evening is Robert “BoBo” _ _Del Rey. He probably should have won by now, but injuries and bad luck have plagued him. How is he going to bounce back?_

_“_ _And another name I think you will need to keep an eye out for is Wave Earp. He is said to be a rookie, but his riding style is nothing of the sort. He’_ _s come in for his cousin Wynonna Earp, and he’_ _s had sensational speed and skill so coming into this season. I believe a lot of people will probably pick him as the dark horse here._

_“_ _There’s_ _ a host of young talented riders here with us, and I can’_ _t wait to see what is in store today.”_

“Woah there, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Waverly turned away from Jeremy and her bike, her eyes locking on Nicole Haught.

“Hey Nicole!” Waverly babbled. She grasped the bill of her cap and tugged it with anxiety. “And ahem cough, cough, I haven’t been feeling good. I think I got a bit of the racing blues.”

“How was your week, Wave?” Nicole leaned against the side of the truck, making herself comfortable.

“Long. Not enough racing.” Waverly returned to her bike, squatting as she tinkered with the chains. “What about you?”

“I was at Wynonna’s house, hoping to catch you there,” Nicole proclaimed. “But you weren’t.”

“I was probably over at Jeremy’s, right?” Waverly stammered. She tapped the younger man on the shin.

“Yeah, yes, right,” Jeremy stood and wiped his oily hands off on his dark-wash jeans. He held his still dirty hand out to the tall woman. “I’m Jeremy. Nice to officially meet you.”

Nicole clutched his hand, not hesitant about the grime. “I feel like we’ve met before. Do you work on Wynonna’s bikes as well?”

“When I let you!” Wynonna bellowed. She walked toward the group of misfits and squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “Jeremy is the best and the fastest at repairing bikes and switching engines.”

“Huh?” Jeremy looked over at the eldest Earp, confusing spreading across his features. “Uh… thanks?”

“Don’t mention it, Luke Sky-flier.”

“Uh, it’s Skywalker.”

“Whatever, nerd.” Wynonna replied nonchalantly. “Come on Nicole, I know you don’t want to hang out with these High Schoolers. Let’s go scope out the scene.”

“Uh…” Nicole stuttered, looking hesitantly at the younger racer adjusting her bike.

“Come on, Haught,” Wynonna urged, wrapping her arm around Nicole’s shoulder. “I think I saw Shae earlier.”

“What’s her deal?” Jeremy knelt and continued tightening the nuts and bolts on Waverly’s racing bike.

“I think she missed her morning shot of whiskey. Mom-”

“No, I meant Nicole,” Jeremy corrected. He turned his focus from the task at hand and to his best friend.

“What about her?” Waverly stood and wiped her hands on the white rag.

“Come on Wave,” The young man pleaded. “Did you not see the way she was looking at you?”

“She was looking at me?”

“Yeah, with heart eyes and a mouth full of drool.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Waverly insisted as she tossed the towel to Jeremy. “She’s a lesbian.”

“Uhh,” Jeremy stammered. “I hate to break it to you, Wave, but you are a girl!”

The young racer gestured to her baggy jeans and her sports shirt. “Pretty sure I’m a guy right now.”

“Well, just now…”

“Anyways, she’s got her eye on Shae.”

“Does she, or is that just an assumption you’ve made?” Jeremy revved up the bike, and the engine roared to life. “There you go, take her for a ride.”

“What?”

“The bike you idiot,” Jeremy chuckled.

_“_ _Welcome to the twelfth annual Beaver Buzz Motocross Tournament. By the end of this two-week event, we will have a new champion in both the 250 and 450 series, and one racer from each series will have a new half a million-dollar sponsorship with Beaver Buzz. Let’_ _s check in with Mercedes on the track as the racers of the 250 series are gearing up.”_

“How are you feeling about this one, Wave?” Wynonna quizzed as her sister geared her bike at the gate.

“Good, nervous.” The youngest Earp answered honestly. “Trying not to think about the other forty racers on the track right now.”

“Don’t think about them, baby girl.” Wynonna whispered. “It’s you and the bike right now.”

“Yeah,” Waverly stammered. She was glad her sister couldn’t see her nervous sweat through her jersey.

“Hey, Wave.” Nicole bellowed as she sprinted toward the starting line.

“Nicole, what are you doing on the track right now?” Wynonna chastised. “Only one delegate per team.”

“Yeah, well, I told them Wynonna Earp over here forgot her crutches and would never be able to make it off the track with her bum leg.”

“Hey, I can walk fine, thank you.” She argued.

“Anyways, I’m not here for you.” Nicole walked toward Waverly’s bike and the racer’s front wheel in between her two legs. She leaned closer to the younger Earp.

“Hey, don’t be nervous.” The redhead encouraged. She lay her warm hand on the racer’s clenched and gloved fingers.

“Easy for you to say.”

“Hey, you know those butterflies you are feeling right now in the pit of your stomach. You feel them and everyone around you has those exact same nerves. It doesn’t matter if you’ve done this one time or a thousand times. I still get nervous at the starting line of every single moto.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Nicole said, her fingers rubbing against the other racer’s shaking hands. “But I’ve learned the nerves are completely normal. And I use all excess energy and focus it on the race. And when I hear the crowd cheering, I absorb that energy and excitement too and channel everything into my racing. And you aren’t alone, Wave. We are going to be right over there cheering you on.”

“Will you still be here after the race?”

“Absolutely.” Nicole replied in a heartbeat. “And I think Wynonna mentioned we will be staying in the same hotel tonight.”

Waverly was happy for the helmet covering her face because she was certain there was a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, I will be here.”

“Haught!” Wynonna commanded. “We have to go.”

“Right,” Nicole muttered. “You’ve got this Waves.” The redhead set her hand on the younger racer’s helmet.

Nicole stepped away as Wynonna gave the racer two thumbs up, and then screamed, “Good luck! See you on the finish line with a shot of whiskey!”

_“Let’_ _s go racing. And it’_ _s the rookie, Wave Earp, only his second pro race, coming out of Purgatory and out ahead of the racers early. A lot of big-name riders up in front, surrounding Earp, but he doesn’t seem phased. Oh, look at that, down the hill. Del Ray, the most experienced rider on the track swoops in front of Earp, with Yorke following right through. But Earp isn’t going to let up that easy; he want’_ _s that spot, and as he gets to the second corner of the race, he heads to the outside, easily passing Yorke into the second-place position.”_


	7. Single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is November over yet? Nanowrimo is killing my update schedule! Here's another chapter. I'll try to swing another one before Thanksgiving. Thanks for sticking around! Hope you are enjoying!

Chapter 7

“Welcome to the suite of the second-place champion of the 250 race!” Wynonna babbled as she ushered Haught inside. “Come, have a drink! Celebrate!”

“Wynonna! It was only the qualifiers!” Waverly complained. No longer did she adorning her famous sunglasses, but she still had her hair tugged into a baseball cap.

“Which means you beat 38 other racers! You did awesome!” Wynonna gushed. She poured a shot of whiskey for the redhead.

“You should be proud, you know,” Nicole took the glass from the eldest Earp. “And are you even old enough for this?”

“Are you?” Wynonna retorted. The redhead swallowed the dark brown liquid in one gulp and coughed. “Woah there, greedy. We were supposed to do it together. Guess you will need another one.”

“One more, Wynonna.” She lectured her sister. She felt naked without her sunglasses; she hoped wouldn’t give away her disguise. But if she kept drinking, who knows what else she would give away. Wynonna relinquished the small glasses to each woman.

“To Wave,” Wynonna declared as small droplets of whiskey dribbled onto the hotel floor. “Who made it in second place, in the Earp Enterprise’s first even Beaver Buzz tournament.”

“Are we going to have to do this after each race?” Waverly choked as the liquid burned her throat.

“An excuse to drink? Hell, yeah we will.”

Nicole glared at her phone as it vibrated across the small coffee table. “Ahh, sorry guys. I have to take this.”

“Oh, some secret lover, Haught?” Wynonna harassed as the other woman stood from the chair, not taking her eyes off the phone.

“Yeah, right,” She muttered, her words drenched in sarcasm. She strode a few steps from the seating area.

“Hello?” The redhead responded with the phone to her ear. The youngest Earp tried not to listen, but it was hard not to. “Yes, I know… I understand… I’ve been working on it…”

She kicked her sister’s knee with her shoeless foot. “Stop listening.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes, ignoring her command.

“Yeah, I do… Look I’ve been trying… she’s not an easy person to track down… Look, I’m not even sure I want to do this anymore… Yes of course I still do…”

Wynonna looked at her sister, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She mouthed to her sister, “What is happening?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders as the other woman snatched her own vibrating cellphone and tap, tap, tapped on the screen.

“Who was that, Haught?” Wynonna interrogated. “Some hot Latin lover?”

“Ha! I wish!” Nicole fell onto the small couch, like water being thrown from a bucket. “More like a pissed off manager.”

“What did he want?”

“To be an ass. He’s threatening my position because I’m not bringing in enough money from sponsorships. Less than half of what the other racers are bringing in.”

“It’s not your fault!” Wave complained, standing on her metaphorical soapbox. “Women don’t bring in half the amount of sponsorships because they don’t have the same amount of media or airtime as men. And they are not even allowed to race in high press races like this one for example! He can’t drop you because you’re a woman!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“Okay, I hate to interrupt this gender equality pow-wow,” Wynonna tormented as she stood from the door. “But I have a hot date myself.”

“And by a hot date do you mean a guy waiting downstairs for you to yank his chain.”

“Ew… And also, yes.”

“Okay, have fun Wynonna!” She screeched as her sister shoved the door behind her. “And don’t forget to use protection!”

“Sorry about her!” The youngest Earp apologized. “She’s a wild one!”

“No problem with Wynonna being herself… She should express herself however she wants.” Nicole responded, and Wave could feel the anxiety that flooded the other racer’s body. “Hey Waves, can I ask you for help?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Nicole locked her eyes to her fingertips. “What do you think I need for Shae Pressman to notice me?”

“I have a great idea.” She hopped to her feet and grabbed her sunglasses.

“No, Nic, I will not go with you to the concert.” She wailed when her eyes found Shae Pressman walking through the spinning hotel door.

“I have no one else to go with. You have to go.” The redhead pleaded.

“Can you believe this one.” Waverly repeated as Shae walked by. The younger racer punched Nicole in the chest. The redhead’s hand shot up in the pain and Waverly felt guilty. “She thinks she can bribe me to go to a Jonas Brothers Concert tomorrow. Can you believe it? The Jonas Brothers?”

“Wait, you have tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert?” Shae’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It’s been sold out for months!”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” The redhead’s tongue skimmed her lips in worry.

“Please… Please Shae. Get me out of this mess!” The racer begged. “Would you go with Nicole and listen to those screaming teenage girls all night?”

“Well, if you put it like that…” The tall brunette paused, as though contemplating the event. “I would love to! Meet me at the lobby tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah sure Shae…” Nicole responded; her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

_“_ _And we are here with BoBo Del Ray, winner of today’_ _s race. BoBo, how was it for you today out there? Were you just putting in laps or was there anything we didn’t see?”_

_“_ _No, no, it was good. I was riding consistent and I tried to pull away a little bit. I know from earlier this morning Earp is quite fast in this rank! It’s nothing to joke about, for sure. So, I needed to make sure for I got a strong start. Being a qualifier, it wasn’t as important of a win, with no race points on the line, but we needed today to reset and re-motivate for the next race so we can have a great weekend and come out on top.” _

“I never expected Nicole Haught to be nervous around girls.” Waverly harassed the racer.

“Most of the time I’m not,” She flung herself on the couch beside her. “But with this girl, I am petrified.”

“Why?” She shifted herself to look into Nicole’s eyes. The redhead started to find the dirt underneath her nail interesting. “What makes her different?”

“Honestly?” Nicole asked in a rhetoric fashion. “She’s in a different social class than I am, you know? She has a lot more money than me. I don’t know if we are going to have anything in common.”

“Well, you know, she didn’t have enough money to buy Jonas Brother tickets.” She shoved the other woman in a joking manner.

“And neither did I,” Nicole’s tone laced with honesty and gratitude. “Wave, I think you should keep the tickets and go to the concert.”

“There’s no way I can.” Waverly responded. “I’m hoping to advance to the next round tomorrow, which means I will have an early race on Sunday. The show will end at midnight and with traffic, I wouldn’t make it back until at least two a.m. I would never be able to race.”

“What if you left early?” The redhead proposed.

“I would still have to rush and leave after the race to make it to the arena in time for the opening act. And the traffic! I can’t imagine how much traffic there will be, even if I do manage to sneak out before the crowds.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Nicole,” She laid her hand on the woman’s upper thigh. Nicole glanced down but Waverly didn’t feel the need to withdraw her hand. “Trust me, I’m more than okay. I’ll hang out at the hotel, be forced to do a few shots with Wynonna, and finish my homework.”

“Whiskey time? I’m going to miss whiskey time?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” She chuckled. “You won’t miss the devil’s drink.”

“No, but I’ll miss being here with you.” The tall woman hissed. “You know, celebrating your win.”

“Hopefully.”

“Oh, you’ll win. Don’t you worry.”

_Good morning and welcome to the first moto of the Beaver Buzz Tournament. After qualifiers yesterday, our racers should be all warmed up and ready to go. We have about an hour until the opening ceremony and the hardcore racers are already completing some practice laps around the track. Who are you most looking forward to racing today, Ben? Who do you think has the skills to take home the sponsorship?_

“Heyo!” Wynonna took her sister’s ear bud out and screaming into her ear drum.

“Sheesh Wynonna!” Waverly stood from the edge of the truck. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to check in baby girl- I mean baby boy. See how you were holding up.”

“Nervous, excited, focused.” She acknowledged. She grabbed the other headphone and plucked it from her ear.

“All three are good to have right before a race.” Wynonna took a seat on the back of the truck. Waverly rejoined her. “Are you feeling any less nervous?”

“Yes, no, maybe?” The youngest Earp contemplated. “It’s the first moto of the race, I’m worried because this is something big, you know? This is important, not only for me, but for women all over in motocross. I have to win.”

“Don’t put so much pressure on yourself, Wave,” Wynonna told her. “And if you don’t win this one, we will go to the next, and the next. You will beat them”

“The women with unequal pay won’t be able to wait. Like Nicole, you heard her last night! They want to drop her because she’s not bringing in enough money, but she doesn’t even have a chance.”

“I know, Wave. And I know you want to be the hero and save the world your first time out, but the world will still need saving even if it’s your second or third tournament.”

“Yeah, not when dad sees me like this.” The shorter woman argued. “It’s all over when he comes home.”

“He’s not going to find any good racers in Canada anyways.” Wynonna guessed. “We have plenty of time, maybe months. Did you walk the track and have your practice race already?”

“Not yet,” Waverly glanced at her watch. “I have a bit more time before I have to go”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“I uh,” She hesitated; would her sister be disappointed in her too? “I asked Nicole to come with me last night.”

“Wow, I leave you for one night and you trade me in for the newer model.”

“Hey!” Waverly shuttered. “It’s not what I’m doing. It’s just, Nicole-”

“I understand, Wave. I was joking.”

“Speaking of, how was your night ?”

“Amazing, wonderful, wow.” Wynonna drifted to another time and place. “He did this great thing with his tongue.”

“Ew, I did not need to know that.” A look of disgust thrust itself across the younger woman’s face.

“Hey you asked.”

“I didn’t ask for specifics!”

“One day, you’ll have mind-blowing sex, and when you talk about it, I’ll stand with my hands over my ears okay.”

“Nicole!” Waverly spotted the young redhead making her way over. She bit her lip and chided herself for sounding too excited. Wynonna followed her sister’s vision and waved.

“There’s the newer model.” Wynonna joked. Waverly shoved her sister in the shoulder.

“Not true.”

“Hey Nicole,” Wynonna called. “I hear you are going with Wave to walk the track and watch her do her practice run.”

“Yeah,” The tall woman raised her hand and scratched the back of her neck, becoming nervous.

“Stop harassing the poor girl, Wynonna.” The young racer argued. “I asked her.”

“On that note,” Nicole started, “You ready to head out, Waves?”

“Waves?” Wynonna mouthed to her sister; who’s cheeks had the slightest tinge of red.

Wynonna stood up and walked to the other racer. “You better not fuck this up, Nicole.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Earp,” The redhead challenged back. “How’s the leg doing?”

“Hardy har, har, Haught shit. I won’t be injured forever!”

“Okay, children, can we go?” The racer wrapped her helmet’s chinstrap around the handlebars.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring Waves back,” She winked at Wynonna as they walked away.

“How was your night?” The redhead questioned. She worried about the younger racer’s well-being as racing was truly exhausting. “Did you sleep enough? Or did Wynonna wake you up in the middle of the night?”

“Okay, I felt like a bundle of nerves though,” The racer stated as she dragged the bike beside her. “Took me forever to fall asleep. I kept replaying the race over and over in my head. What if I win? What if I lose?”

“Those are all valid questions to have, Waves, but the answer is nothing. If you win, great, you move on to the next round. If you lose, there will be other races. Your family and your friends will be proud of you for making it this far. You are doing wonderful, you know. And you should be proud of yourself.”

“I am,” Wave answered as the track started to come into view. “But I still want to win. It would mean everything to me.”

“Wave,” Nicole set her soft hand on the other racer’s. “Believe in yourself. Believe in your talent. And remember, we are proud of you no matter what.”

“How do you always know what to say?”

“And, if you do lose, I can ditch Shae and we can go to the concert together.” Nicole grinned like a Cheshire cat. “What time is the practice moto?”

“We have about a half an hour, maybe forty minutes if we want to push it.” Wave answered as she looked down at her watch, trying to ignore the other girl’s eye.

“Perfect, let’s go drop your bike off in the pit.” The redhead recommended. “And I can swing by my car after the practice moto and pick up an energy drink, if you are feeling tired.”


	8. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo is done and I am freeeee! Updates should be back on a regular weekly schedule (though i am also working on a Holiday fic that I am hoping to start posting around the 12th!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and supporting my story! Hope you are enjoying!

Chapter 8

_And we are underway here at the Beaver Buzz International. And this time its Shapiro with the hole shot. He came in fourth last race. Wave Earp has locked down second place, with Del Ray directly behind. Del Ray made the most of his outside starting spot as he travels into fourth place. Oh, but look, we’_ _re having a moment right here as BoBo makes a mistake, and the fifth-place racer takes advantage. BoBo tries to reclaim his position, easily passing the fifth-place racer. He tries to pass Earp, who cuts him off and pushes him back to the edge of the track like a pro. And after thirty minutes of racing, Shapiro locks in the first-place win, with Earp securing the second-place spot easily. Del Ray passes the finish line in fourth place; he’s going to be disappointed in that finish._

“You are awesome Wave!” Wynonna said as she squeezed her sister’s shoulders. She bounced in the air with excitement. “I knew you could do it.”

“Still only second, Wynonna,” She articulated, her helmet clinging to her sweaty hair. “I can’t wait to go to the hotel and shower. Who knew motocross could be so exhausting?”

“I did,” Wynonna and Nicole replied in unison.

“And you’ve got 21 points, which is a great start.” Jeremy read off the totals from his phone. “You were only three seconds behind first place.”

“That isn’t a great start,” Nicole started, “It is remarkable!”

“Maybe, but all I want to think about right now is showering.”

“A bath might be better,” The redhead suggested.

The eldest Earp leaned in toward Nicole’s ear and whispered: “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Nicole’s glared at the other woman, her mouth agape. Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “I’ve got your number, Haughtshot.”

“I don’t-”

Loud music blared from Wynonna’s pocket, interrupting Nicole from her argument. The lyrics to Barbie Girl echoed across the dirt parking lot.

“Interesting ringtone there, Earp.” Nicole chuckled. She never expected bad ass Wynonna Earp to jam to Aqua.

“Very funny, Haught,” Wynonna bit back sarcastically. She grabbed the cell from her pocket and tossed it to the racer. Waverly caught the phone and froze, waiting as the three continued their journey. Jeremy looked back, catching the young racer’s eyes before deciding it was safe to move on.

Waverly slid her helmet up as little as possible and attached her phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Waverly Earp!” The voice burned her ear drums. “Have you been ignoring my calls? I’ve been calling you for the past hour!”

“Sorry Chrissy,” Guilt flooded her senses. “What’s up?”

“You missed practice today! Coach is pissed and she’s talking about not letting you perform in the finals.”

“I’m so sorry, Chrissy.” She hesitated. “Do you think she can do that? Drop me from the team?”

“No, Waverly. She can’t. She needs you. And she’s not alone, Wave,” Chrissy was sincere. “We all need you. And I’m worried about you. Are you sure you are alright?”

“I’m okay, Chrissy, I promise.” She said. “This is something I need to do for my family, and for myself.”

“Okay Wave, I trust you. Please take care of yourself.”

“I am.”

“Will I see you on Monday?”

“Of course, I will be there. See you Chrissy. Enjoy your weekend.”

_“_ _Joining us today is Edgar Shapiro, winner of today’_ _s Beaver Buzz 250 race. How do you feel today went for you?”_

_“_ _Today was a good day. It’_ _s always a good day when I’_ _m out here racing. I had a good start, and a good fight with Earp in the middle. But I was proud I made it out ahead. And now we’ve_ _ won, I think that gives the team more confidence to come out here during the next race fighting strong. But the next race is going to be interesting, and you can never take a first-place win for granted.” _

“She’s still on the phone?” Waverly asked as she joined Nicole and Wynonna, leaning on the side of the truck. Her helmet had been replaced with her traditional backwards baseball cap. Jeremy was working hard inside the truck, tuning and inspecting the bike after the difficult race. “Who’s she talking to?”

“Dad, I believe.” She whispered. “Sounds like he’s having a hard time recruiting a rider.”

“Well good, it’s a good thing right?”

“For us it is! The longer he’s away, the better.”

“Since one of us has a hot sexy date tonight,” Wynonna shouted. She opened the passenger’s side door and grabbed the ruffled brown bag. She rolled down the bag to the bottle’s neck and unscrewed the cap. “Jeremy get your ass over here!”

Jeremy hopped down from the back of the semi and ran toward the group, almost tripping over the small rock. Grease was smudged across his face. The young man whipped his cheek, but only made the mess worse.

“Yeah, Wynonna, what’s up?”

“We’re doing a shot for Wave,” Wynonna insisted, the smell of whiskey wafting through her nostrils. “You missed the last one, too busy flirting with your boy toy Robin.”

“Oh, Jeremy, new boy toy?” Nicole shoved his shoulder as his cheeks turned a light red.

“Wynonna, do you remember what happened the last time Wave and I did shots with you?” Jeremy recounted.

“Shots,” Wynonna corrected. “This is one shot. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Your mom’s going to be okay with us drinking?” Her eyes peeked to the middle age woman. She was pacing back and forth in front of the truck, with what Nicole could only classify as frustration written across her face.

“Oh yeah,” Wynonna said. “She probably won’t even notice. To Wave, another second-place win!”

Wynonna raised the bottle to her mouth, her lips wrapping around the glass bottle and swallowing the liquid with ease. She passed the bottle over to her younger sister.

“Uh… To another race completed, with no injuries and no major repairs,” Waverly declared. She raised the bottle up to her own lips and swallowed a large gulp, slightly coughing as the liquor slid down her throat. She handed the bottle over to a grinning Nicole.

“To another race tomorrow. Which you will complete spectacularly.” Nicole said, raising the glass to the bottle and taking a long swig. She covered her mouth with her arm, trying to hide the choking the burning liquor had caused.

“Hey, don’t jinx me, Nic,” The racer urged.

“No such thing,” She responded, passing the bottle to Jeremy. “You’ve got the talent. It will happen.”

The young man glared at the bottle in his hand, flashing back to the traumatizing experience he had prior. “To Earp Enterprises, one step closer to being on the map.”

Jeremy gulped the smallest amount of whiskey, but still choked.

“Pass the bottle over to me, dear,” Michelle requested. She took the brown bag from Jeremy and drank straight from the bottle. “It was your father. He has been unable to find a woman racer over there for the 250 races.”

“Looks like my job is safe for now.” Wynonna responded.

She took another large drink of the whiskey. “But, he does think he has a man to take over the 250 racers.”

“A guy? How will that work?” Waverly asked, fear glossing over her features. “Can we afford to have two racers racing in the same class? I was under the impression he was looking for someone to cover Wynonna’s races while she was out of commission.”

“Hopefully if we get this sponsorship, we will be able to afford racers in different classes and of different genders. But as of right now, between the equipment and registration fees, we won’t be able to afford it.”

“Wave,” Nicole interjected. “No one is going to be able to replace you, especially if you get win the sponsorship. Mr. Earp will not be able to kick you off the team. Right now, you are the team.”

_“_ _Del Ray, you won the qualifiers, but barely made it out of sixth place today. What do you think happened?”_

_“_ _I mean it wasn’t a bad day, it just wasn’t a great day, you know. There are some really strong racers out there. I mean our starts weren’t looking good today, but the rooting from the crowd made today really unbelievable. The bike and riding felt so good. I wasn’t able to make some of the passes, but that’_ _s okay. This moto was extremely close though. And I’_ _m telling you, you need to watch out for that Earp kid. He may be a rookie, but he’_ _s demonstrating some of the best style I’ve_ _ seen from any rookies in all of my racing. But in the case of my team, we will have to come back tomorrow, more charged up front and ready to win.”_

“It’s Saturday night, baby girl!” Wynonna walked to her sister’s bed and snatched the baseball cap from her head. “Why are you sitting here doing homework?”

“Trying to get it done early, Wynonna,” She leaned against the headboard. She rescued the hat from her sister’s clutches and fixed her hair under it.

“Where’s Jer-bear?”

“I think he’s on a date.” Waverly gushed. “Or at least I hope he got over his anxiety and asked Robin out.”

“And Nicole is out with Shae?”

She nodded. A slight look of disappointment flashed across her face for a millisecond, before she quickly recovered to her normal, cheerful self.

“I still can’t believe you gave her the Jonas Brother’s tickets.” Wynonna said. She grabbed her boots from beside her bed and slipped them on her feet.

“She needed them, Wynonna,” The brunette replied. “And I couldn’t go with the race tomorrow morning.”

“You really, really like her, don’t you Wave?”

She grabbed her notebook from the edge of the bed and focused on her work yet again. “If I did, would I have been pushing her out with Shae?”

“Maybe, if you thought it was going to make her happy,” Wynonna stood from the side of the bed. “Are you going to be okay if I go out?”

“Yeah, of course,” Waverly responded, her eyes locking with her older sister’s. “I really need to get this homework done. And if I have time, I could practice my cheer for finals next weekend.”

“Okay, baby girl, if you are sure.” Wynonna walked over to the door. “I’ll have my phone if you need me.”

“I can’t disappoint anyone else this week,” Waverly muttered low enough so her sister was unable to hear.

As the door slammed, she flipped to her stomach and dragged her books to the foot of the bed, hoping to get more comfortable. Rereading the same paragraph, she bit the edge of her pen, trying to focus on the biology book. A loud knock at the door startled her and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Wynonna!” Waverly skipped to the door. “Did you forget your key again?”

Waverly leaned against the hallway door as she opened the hotel door. Her jaw practically dropped as none other than Nicole Haught stood at her door, a black shirt with the band’s faces plastered across her chest.

“Nicole, what-”

“So, I wasn’t exactly sure what you normally eat at a concert,” Nicole pushed past the other racer and started dropping items onto the hotel’s desk table. “I’ve got soda, popcorn, cotton candy-”

“Nicole-”

“And I ordered the concert on pay per view. Did you know pay per view still exists?”

“Nicole!” Waverly all but yelled, cutting off the redhead. “Where’s Shae?”

“Oh yeah, about that,” Nicole ruffled her hand through her hair. “She… uh… I was waiting downstairs for her in the lobby and I realized I was being stupid. Why was I going to the concert with her when I would much rather be here with you? So, I uh… I waited for her and gave her both tickets. Of course, I will pay you for both tickets. I know you were really looking forward to going.” She rambled.

“Nicole, why would you give up going? It was a once in a lifetime experience.”

“If I went, I would be giving up a once in a lifetime experience to spend time with you.” Nicole replied. “Now, Pepsi or coke? I thought about bringing alcohol. But after Wynonna’s obsessions with shots, I thought we could use a break.”

“And not to mention I really need the clear head for the race tomorrow.”

“Nope, not uh. We are not talking about the race. Instead, we are going to sit here and watch some Jonas Brothers.” Nicole began to belt the lyrics to one of their songs.

“You are adorable.”

“I try…” Nicole laughed, though her confidence breaking through her reddened cheeks. “Do you need some help clearing off the bed?”

“Inviting yourself into my bed already, Red Haught?”

“Oh god, you’ve been hanging around Wynonna too much.”

“Possibly… Probably…” Waverly agreed. She scooped up the book on the bed and closed her notebook inside it.

Nicole grabbed the dirty hotel remote and adjusted the television to the correct channel. “Looks like we got about an hour or so before the concert actually starts.”

“How will I survive, with such horrible company?”

“Hey!” Nicole said, catapulting a kernel of popcorn at the racer’s head. “I’ve been told I am great company.”

“By who, your mother?” Waverly laughed, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at the other girl.

“That’s it, you’re going to get it now!” The redhead threatened. She ran full speed at the other racer, wrapped her hands around her waist, and tackled her to the bed.

“You definitely got me,” Waverly responded, her breath raspy and hard. Her heart beat faster and faster. The smell of vanilla wafted through her nostrils, and she couldn’t help the grin tugging at the edges of her lips. She desperately hoped the other woman laying directly on top of her could not feel the nerves and anxiety radiating off her.

“You got M&M’s,” She observed, then chided herself as Nicole rolled off of her.

“Yeah,” She grabbed the bag and dropped it on the bed. “And I’ve got a game for us to play.”

“Should I be afraid?” She folded her legs underneath her.

“Not at all.” Nicole replied as she opened the large bag of candy. “So for each color you pick, I get to ask you a question, any question I like. Blue is who, red is what, brown is where, green is when, and orange is why.”

“So if I chose a blue one, you will ask me a question which starts with who?”

“You got it.”

“And then do I get to eat the M&M?”

“Absolutely.” Nicole said. “Pick a candy and I’ll ask you the first question.”

Waverly dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a red candy.

“Okay, red… so that’s a what question.” Nicole leaned back against the headboard. “What is your favorite movie of all time?”

“Oh god, you are going to make fun of me.” She cried.

“No, no, no,” The redhead lay a soft comforting hand on her arm. “I would never.”

“It’s the Lion King,” She hid her face in her hands, embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

“Why would I have ever make fun of that?” Nicole asked. “I love the Lion King!”

The redhead reached into the bag and snatched a candy. “Orange… so a why question.”

“I got one!” Waverly gushed as she popped the chocolate into her mouth. “Why do you want to be a cop?”

“An easy one,” Nicole devoured the M&M. “My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was six.”

“Holy shit, Nicole, that’s horrible.”

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. “It’s something I lived with and dealt with my whole life. But as a functioning part of society, I want to be able to protect people, you know? I want to get people like that off the streets and save lives.”

“That’s awesome, Nic,” She intertwined their fingertips. “You are an inspiration. I think you deserve another M&M.”

“Thanks, Waves. Now pick a candy.”

“Red,” She announced. “Bring it on.”

“What do you want to do once you graduate?” The taller woman asked, taking a swig of her soda. “And I mean what do you want to do, Waves, not what everyone else wants you to do.”

“You’ve known me for like two weeks, how do you know me so well?”

“I can read you,” Nicole smirked. “Like a book.”

“I’m not really sure what I want to do,” Waverly responded. “I love foreign languages, so I would love to be an interpreter. I also love history, so maybe I could work at a museum? Or I could research history and ancient culture.”

“Or you could do all three!” She reached into the bag and grabbed an M&M. “Red. Must be a popular color.”

She focused on the candy bag in front of her. “What do you like about Shae?”

“Boy, you are hitting me with all the hard questions, aren’t you?” Nicole joked.

“I don’t know where that came from, you don’t have to answer.” Waverly backtracked.

“Can I be honest?” Nicole questioned. “Nothing, there’s nothing I like about her. I mean I don’t even know her, but I can’t imagine there would be much.”

“Then why-”

“Did I ask you to help me with her? Did I ask her to go to the concert with me?” Nicole quizzed rhetorically. “My main sponsor is Urban Axes and they are trying to reduce my grant. And if they drop my sponsorship, I won’t be able to afford my manager or even afford to even race.”

“But what does that have to do with-”

“Shae’s father is the head of the sponsorship division of Urban Axes. My manager didn’t want to get fired, so he has been blackmailing me to date her. He thinks if I come into Shae’s good graces, her father won’t drop me.”

“Holy shit, Nicole,” Waverly sputtered. “That’s horrible. But you didn’t go out with her? So, will you get dropped?”

“I tried but I couldn’t do it to myself. I couldn’t lie to her, not when there was somewhere else, I much rather be.” Nicole glanced at the clock. “Almost time for the concert! Better get ready, because I’m burning up for you baby!” She sang. 


	9. Cased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Thursday another chapter! Things start getting a little spicy in this one! Hope you enjoy (trust me you will).
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!

Chapter 10

“How was the concert last night, baby girl?” Wynonna asked. She and her sister were taking a quiet walk around the track, a few hours before the race.

“You mean the one I watched on TV?” Waverly said as she walked toward the first jump. She knelt and grabbed a handful of dirt, letting it spill between her fingers.

“When I got home, you looked mighty comfy snuggled up on the couch.”

“Ha, ha, ha, Wynonna,” Waverly walked around the obstacle, her sister hot on her trail. “If I knew you were coming back to the hotel room, we would have been naked.”

“Holy shit,” The eldest Earp’s jaw dropping.

“You can dish it, but you can’t take it?”

“I’m so proud of you!” Wynonna blurted. “You’re learning from the best! But seriously, how was it?”

“It was great, both the concert and the company.” Waverly recounted. “Nicole brought snacks and we hung out until the concert.”

“Do you think, you know, after this is all over, you want to keep her around?”

She took a deep breath as anxiety rose from within. If she lied, she might be judged, but if she told the truth, she could also be judged. Or would her sister support her no matter what? “I don’t know if I ever want to give this up. I know Dad won’t agree, but there’s nothing better than the thrill of racing, of competing.”

“Dad’s worried about you, Wave,” she responded. “He doesn’t want you to get hurt. You are his pride and joy.”

“Sometimes I believe it while other times I think he doesn’t want me to be happy.”

“That’s not true, baby girl.” Wynonna wrapped her arms across her sister’s shoulder. “He loves you; we all do.”

“We will see what happens when he comes back.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Wynonna replied. “This is your race, your tournament. And I’ll go through hell to make sure you don’t have to give it up.”

“You think Jeremy’s all set with the bike?” Waverly questioned, changing the subject before her emotions bubbled to the surface.

“Hopefully! Where is Haught shit this morning, anyways?”

“Probably sleeping in, like the rest of us should be.”

_Early morning race kick off… _

“Hey Earp,” A loud voice called to the small family standing around by the stands. The young woman jogged towards the group as the green flag was raised. “Sorry I’m late. How was Wave this morning?”

“Where were you, Haught? I think Wave was looking for you this morning, worried.”

“Arguing with my manager, you know how it goes.” Nicole said as the racers flew past them on their first lap. She screamed and hollered, making sure to get the young racer’s attention. Waverly gave the group a quick nod as she rushed past the group, seconds away from first place.

“Trust me, my manager is my father, I totally understand.”

“Looks like Wave got another good start.”

“Did you see the third-place racer?” Michelle creeped into the conversation. “He almost knocked Wave out.”

“It’s a dirty race, Mom,” Wynonna told her mother. She frantically wrote a note to her daughter on her dry erase board, ignoring her eldest. “This one is for all the marbles.”

“Everything will be okay.” Nicole insisted. “Waves knows what to do in this situation.”

“Well I will make sure our message is known.”

“Okay Mom,” Wynonna said as she turned toward the other racer, her eyes rolling in frustration. “I was surprised you actually went to your own hotel room last night, Haught.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Nicole took a heavy breath. “It was an early morning. I wasn’t going to interrupt the future champion’s sleep.”

“But I mean, if you had the chance-”

“Wynonna-”

“I’m just saying…” Wynonna sighed. “Be patient, okay?”

_And Wave Earp, the Purgatory native clears the first-place spot. Wave is not as familiar with this track as the other racers, this only being her third race here at Beaver Buzz Arena. And Wave is ahead, but not for long as Del Ray comes up from behind, showing his expertise and experience on the track. But no wait, Earp repasses Del Ray as they come around to the final lap, weaving around the rutted ramp. Oh, Del Ray goes to the inside of Earp, just passing him right before the final jump. For a moment he almost ran into the other racer. And that’_ _s how it’s going to end folks, with Del Ray taking the first-place spot, and Earp finishing in second yet again. _

“Hello?” Michelle answered her incessant ringing cell phone as her daughter passed the finish line. Another second-place finish. She shoved her fingers into her ears, desperate to hear over the rumble of the crowd and the roar of the engines.

“What do you mean, Ward?” Michelle questioned in frustration. “It’s the television. We were watching the Beaver Buzz tournament on ESPN.”

Wynonna walked around Nicole, eavesdropping on her mother’s conversation.

“How?” Michelle quizzed. “I thought you were in Canada.”

Wynonna’s face went ghost white. He couldn’t. There’s no way.

“No, it wasn’t an excuse.”

“No… Wynonna isn’t racing… she can’t Ward.” Michelle walked away from the crowd. Wynonna had no choice but to follow.

“Haught,” Wynonna shouted. “Can you please wait for Wave and Jeremy? I’ve gotta…” She pointed to the middle-aged woman dashing away.

“You’ve got it Earp. I’ll bring them to the truck.”

Wynonna gave the redhead a slight wave before she turned and marched away. Nicole walked to the gate and leaned on the fence, patiently waiting for the pair to return.

“Hey, Nicole!” Waverly blurted. The redhead flipped around, her head getting whiplash from the sudden movement. Her face lit in a smile as she saw the young racer and Jeremy wheeling the bike over to her.

“Hey guys!” Nicole jogged to the pair.

“Where did Wynonna and Aunt Michelle go?”

“Back to the truck, I think,” Nicole answered. “I think Michelle got some call. She didn’t seem very happy. Wynonna followed after her.”

“Hm…” Jeremy paused, giving his friend worried eye contact. “I wonder if Ward found a new 250 rider.”

“I don’t know. But let’s get back to find out.”

_“_ _And you’_ _re back, Del Ray, just like you said you were going to! Can you take me through those last few laps? I think that is the fastest I’ve_ _ ever seen you race all year?”_

_“_ _Yeah, yeah definitely. I was giving it a million percent. That was what was running through my head. I trained all year for this and put in all this work and I wasn’t going to go and give it all up. I gave it all I could and left everything I had out there on the track. And it definitely paid off.” _

The group walked to the truck with the bike alongside, discussing the small little ins and outs of the race. As the semitruck came into view, the young racer froze in her tracks.

“Uh, Jeremy..” Waverly froze and refused to take another step. “Can you go put my gear in the truck?”

“Yeah sure,” Jeremy agreed, taking her protective chest pads and knee pads. She shoved them at her friend.

“Nicole’s going to give me some tricks about the race and what I could have done better.”

“Better?” Nicole was blindsided. “You did-”

“What do you want me to tell Wynonna?” Jeremy balanced the equipment in his arms.

“The truth.” She answered. “We will be back in a bit.”

“Waves,” Nicole stammered. The racer hopped on the bike and sped off, leaving the redhead in the dust.

“Shit,” Nicole puttered. Without a second to waste, she sprinted in the correct direction, wishing she had traveled with her motorbike. Her feet first collided with the hot tar which slowly transitioned to cool sand. She followed the sound of the roaring engine, the younger racer no longer in her view.

“God Waves, what’s going on with you?” Nicole huffed and puffed. She set her hands-on top of her thighs, desperate to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught dirt being kicked up on the edge of the track. The red head sat on the ground and crossed her legs as the young racer sped around each bend.

Nicole listened closely, using her other senses to track Wave as the track took her further and further away from her. She folded her hands in her lap, hoping waiting instead of chasing was the correct decision. Patience.

Minutes had passed as she waited in silence. Finally, she spotted a flash of yellow and red off in the distance. She took a long sigh of relief; the racer was finally in her view. She cringed as she analyzed her sped; was it too much for the bike’s engine to handle, but the bike was strong and sturdy. Wave plowed through the eroded ramp. Nicole flinched as she watched Wave hit the top of the ramp at an odd angle. The rear wheel of the bike kicked against the dirt, causing the bike to rotate to its side. Wave tried to shift her body and the bike, but instead found herself flying. Her body slammed against the ground, her back and neck ricocheting from the impact. The heavy bike fell on top of her, the handle digging into the dirt behind her head.

“Waverly!” Nicole screamed. Within an instant, the redhead shot to her feet and rushed to the injured racer.

“Waverly!” She shouted yet again, seizing the bike and throwing it off her body, careless of the bike’s condition. “Can you open your eyes for me, beautiful?”

Nicole tore the goggles off the racer’s face and began looking for any sign of a head injury.

“There you go, Waves,” Nicole said as hazel eyes collided with her own.

“Not the helmet, please.” Waverly commanded; her voice weak with worry.

“I want to make sure you don’t have a concussion, Waverly.” Nicole said.

“What did you call me?”

“Guess that’s a no on the concussion.” Nicole chuckled. “I’m going to raise the bottom of your jersey, okay? Just up to the bottom of your chest. Okay?”

Waverly nodded her head and Nicole did exactly as she explained. She examined her abdomen for any signs of internal bleeding or questionable broken ribs.

“Surprise,” Waverly snickered as she felt Nicole’s fingers dancing across her stomach. “How long have you known? Did Wynonna tell you?”

“Suspected,” The redhead lowered the jersey back to its natural position. “Can you move your arms and legs? Slowly, gently.”

“Is the bike okay? Wynonna is going to kill me.” Waverly lifted and folded each one of her limbs with a slight hesitation.

“Definitely not my priority right now, Waves,” Nicole told her. “Do you think you can stand?”

“Can you help me?”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Nicole said. The racer tucked her legs underneath and the redhead wrapped her arms around her waist, gently guiding her to full height. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Waverly winced and put her hand on her back.

“I don’t think you have any broken bones,” Nicole dissected. “But I want to take you back to the truck to make sure.”

“Nicole, that man. He’s my father and I-”

“My truck then? Would you feel more comfortable?”

“Yeah”

“Do you think you can get back on the bike? I’ll ride with you?”

“Do you think we can fit?”

“It’s the quickest way to get back to the truck.” Nicole grabbed the bike, dusting the excess dirt off the handlebars. “It will be a tight squeeze, but we should be able to do it.”

Waverly nodded in her helmet and slowly slid onto the bike seat, cringing with the awkward movement. Nicole held the bike steady until Waverly was secure.

“Got it?” She asked.

Waverly’s feet grounded into the dirt as the redhead slipped in behind her. Nicole reached forward and grasped the handlebars, her hands touching the other woman’s.

“You okay?” The taller woman asked as she started the engine. Waverly positioned her feet on the foot pegs, nodding her head. Nicole gripped onto the controls and kicked her own feet up as they joined the other woman’s. She held the handlebars tightly, trying to keep her elbows and arms straight, but gravity shifted her closer and closer into the other woman. Fighting against the force, she tried to shimmy away. She felt the Waverly snuggle closer into her arms and she decided it was best to keep her comfortable. Or was it an excuse?

“I’m right over there,” Nicole gestured with her index finger, her hands still gripping onto the handles with all her might. She slowed the bike down as they gained feet on the truck. She slowed the bike, and then come to a complete stop right behind the box truck. She kicked the stand down and steadied the bike. She slid to the ground, Waverly quickly followed suit, grateful for the redhead’s helpful hand.

“Do you think you will be able to hop up? I don’t think I have stairs but maybe I can makeshift something.” Nicole unlocked the door and raised it up, the bright sunlight illuminating the small truck.

“I got it,” Waverly said. She walked over and took a step forward, Nicole’s hand resting gently on her back in support. Nicole hopped on the truck behind her. She reached high above her head, shutting the truck’s door behind her.

“Have a seat,” Nicole requested as she turned on the small snake light hanging in the truck.

“I think I’m okay,” Waverly argued.

“Humor me, please?”

“Fine, fine,” Waverly complained. She sat down on the truck’s cold bed, stretching her achy legs in front of her. She released the strap on her helmet, and slowly pulled it and the wig cap off in one swoop. Her hair fell in waves, crashing against her shoulders like water against the warm beach sand. Nicole stood in place, frozen as she took in Waverly’s beauty. The younger woman shuffled her feet, dragging the other woman from her trance.

“Sorry,” Nicole coughed nervously. She stepped to the side and grabbed the first aid kit. Within seconds, she joined Waverly on the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of the younger racer. “Anything hurt?”

“Nope,” The brunette responded, wrapping her arms around her chest.

“You’re a really bad liar, Wavery Earp.”

“Hey!” She cackled, offended. “I will have you know I am a great liar”

“Whatever you say, Waverly.” Nicole giggled. “Can I have you take your shirt off? I want to check for swelling and bruising.”

“Already trying to get into my pants, Haught? Since you know I’m your type.”

“I didn’t ask for you to take your pants off. Yet,” Nicole answered. “And I was pretty sure you were my type since the day I met you.”

“What? How?” The youngest Earp questioned. “I thought I was doing so well.”

“You were,” Nicole said as she moved to sit behind her. “I remembered seeing a few pictures of you with Wynonna. And you looked like her younger sister. Not to mention I could totally see your nipples when we went swimming.”

“God damn it,” Waverly complained. “I should have worn my gear!”

“No,” The redhead pressed lightly on the other woman’s back. It was extremely warm; definitely bruised. “Shit, your bleeding.”

“Wait, what? Where?”

“I need to cut this off.” Nicole jumping to her feet. She grabbed a pair of small scissors from the first aid kit.

She sat in front of the younger girl slipped the teeth of the scissors right between her two breasts. With each trim, her hand grazed against the woman’s barely covered chest, Waverly’s breath becoming ragged. With the final snip, the wrap fell to the ground, completely exposing her bare chest. Nicole slowly lowered her hands, but her eyes could not be torn away. Her pupils traced the luscious white skin, her fingers twitching with desire to caress soft skin.

“Hey cutie, my eyes are up here.”

“Oh shit,” Nicole shook her head as if to rid the perverted thoughts. “I am so sor-”

Before Nicole could finish her apology, the younger Earp had sped forward and crashed her lips against the redheads. Nicole felt her back collide with the truck’s floor as Waverly climbed on her. Her half naked body dragged against Nicole, who couldn’t’t help but shiver in desire. Nicole rested her hands against Waverly’s hips, as a strong tongue coaxed her bottom lip. She drew Waverly impossibly closer as a warm tongue slipped into her mouth.

“Shit, ouch.” Waverly grimaced.

“Oh god, I am so sorry.”

Waverly sat up and dragged Nicole with her. “Would you stop apologizing?

She tugged on the taller woman as she laid on her back, Nicole falling on top of her. She licked her lips, hoping, praying for more. Her wish was granted; Nicole eliminated the small space between them, capturing her soft lips yet again. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt Nicole’s hips begin to grind against her own leg.

“Babe…” Nicole jerked away for a second before her lips were taken again. “We need to take care of your cut.”

“No, not yet,” Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck and connecting their warm lips yet again.

“I really… need to… put a bandage…” Nicole tried.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Waverly chuckled.

“I guess I deserve that,” The redhead retorted. She grasped Waverly’s hand and helped her into the sitting position. “When’s the last time you had your tetanus shot?”

“Recently, I guess. Recent enough, why?”

“I’m wondering if a screw stabbed you and caused a pretty big gash on your back. It had to be something left behind from the race. Maybe even from the 450.” Nicole examined the bleeding wound. Using an anti-sceptic wipe, she cleaned the dripping blood.

“Do I need stitches?”

“No, I don’t think so. But I have butterfly stitches so I’m going to use those.” She responded. “Why don’t you have your sister or Jeremy bring you more of your wrap for your, you know…”

“And here I was hoping I could get you to take the rest of my clothes off,” Waverly commented. She craned her neck and winked at the older woman.

“I mean, I was hoping for something more romantic than the back of my truck.” Nicole shot right back at the other woman, who was now busy taping on her cell phone. The redhead slightly blew on her wet skin and attached several butterfly stitches.

“Alright, Jeremy should be dropping them off. Am I all fixed up?”

Nicole attached a final large bandage and pressed it tight. “Okay, all set. Feel better?”

“I would feel better if your lips were back on mine.” Waverly smiled. She turned her head, her eyes dropping to the other racer’s mouth. Nicole leaned forward, her lips curling into a tight smile as the connected with the younger girl’s.

A loud knock on the door ripped them from their trance. Both women jumped in their own skin.

“Shit,” Waverly complained. “Why did he have to be so quick?”

Nicole stood, laughing at the younger girl. She grabbed one of her clean jersey’s and flung it across the truck. “Figured you could use it.”

Waverly rolled her eyes but slid the baggy shirt over her head. “It smells like you.”

Nicole flashed her a quick smile, then opened the truck just wide enough for Jeremy to slip in.

“Hey,” Jeremy said, joining them inside the box truck. He passed the younger girl a small grocery bag of apparel. “What happened? Will you still be able to ride?”

“A normal fall.” Nicole downplayed the injury. “She should be okay and ready to ride for next week. A few bumps and bruises.”

“Thanks for not telling Wynonna,” Waverly reached the hem of the jersey.

“We’re going to step outside,” Nicole said. “Keep the jersey.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up as sunlight illuminated the dark truck. The two teens hopped back into the warm air. Nicole closed the back door, giving Waverly a quick wink.

“What’s going on over there?” Nicole interrogated. “Is everything okay? Are they going to let Waverly ride again?”

“Woah, okay, so you know everything,” Jeremy stuttered. “Wynonna and Michelle are fighting right now, but according to Ward, there is no way she will race again. He won’t let her.”

“Can he do that?”

“He definitely can. He’s her manager and her father.” Jeremy announced as Waverly opened the door and slowly slid outside, her backwards cap and sunglasses now adorning her face.

“Did he hire a new racer?”

“Yeah, some rodeo clown named Champ.”

Nicole groaned, throwing her palms in front of her face. “That guy is an ass! Why would he hire him?”

“Would you please come back with us?” Waverly’s face a flashed with both a mixture of excitement and horror.

“Of course, do you want to ride the bike back?”

“No, I should be all set.”

“Are you sure?”

_“_ _Welcome to your first ever professional motocross race, Wave. How are you enjoying the weekend so far?”_

_“_ _Now I know it is my first professional race, but this is definitely not my first race ever. I’ve been told racing is in my blood. My cousin Wynonna is one of the leaders in the women’_ _s 250, so I think this is awesome I can be here and support the team._

_“_ _This weekend has been going really well. My start in the first few races haven’_ _t been great but today I was able to make up for it and come through with the hole shot. The first moto I felt like I was going well, I was able to pass people quickly, which paid off. This moto I was just being very aggressive right from the beginning, and it showed. I’_ _m glad I was able to come in with strong finishes and I’_ _m very happy with a second place overall.”_

Hundreds of feet away from the Earp Enterprises semi-truck, loud, strong, angry voices could be heard filling up the entire empty parking lot. With each step closer, Nicole watched the color drain from the younger girl’s face. She stepped closer to the racer, her hand purposely brushing against the other soft hand beside her, a reminder she was not alone.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Ward snapped when he spotted his younger daughter. Waverly’s shoulders slumped, but she continued.

“Hello? I’m talking to you!” He forged on with his tirade. When Waverly was finally within a close enough distance, he grabbed her baseball cap and chucked it against the tractor trailer.

“This must be your fault, huh?” He turned to Nicole, who was slowly transitioning in front of Waverly, protecting her from her own father. “You taught her about your life, so she thought it was fitting to go around and dress like a man, race like a man. Well guess what, it’s not!”

“Dad, she never met Nicole,” Wynonna interjected.

“Dad, stop,” Waverly cautioned. It was now or never. “This was my idea and my fault. I’ve spent my whole life pretending to be someone I’m not.”

“Are you going to say you’re a guy now?”

“I did cheer for you. Because mom used to be a cheerleader, and I wanted to make you proud.”

“I thought you liked cheerleading, honey?” Michelle questioned.

“I did, I do.” Waverly corrected. “But this, this is the first thing I got to do for myself. And I’m not giving it up. Dad, I like to race, and I’m happy when I’m up on a bike, toe to toe with the best racers.”

“But you aren’t the best, Waverly!” He shouted. “You’re just a girl!”

“And who says girls can’t be the best, huh dad?” Wynonna bellowed. “You had us? Do you think less of us because we are women?”

“Women aren’t supposed to be racing!” He chided. “You should be happy we let you race, Wynonna. But guess what? You’re both done! And you can blame your little sister for ruining your career.”

“Dad!” Tears welled up in Waverly’s eyes. “Dad, stop.”

“Come on Champ,” Ward called to the stranger leaning against the truck. “We’re going home. And I don’t want to hear anything more about this.”

Without a second to reply, Ward and Champ disappeared inside the red pickup truck and sped away, tire tracks left burned into the hot tar. As soon as her father was out of her sight, Waverly collapsed into Nicole’s arms, her sister embracing both tightly.


	10. Clapped Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Thursday's in a row!! Woot! Thanks for reading and leaving comments!

Chapter 10

“Holy-”

“Shit,” Nicole finished when she caught up to Wynonna at the edge of the makeshift track in the Earp’s backyard. “What the hell is he doing?”

“Destroying our equipment,” Wynonna started. “Ruining our track.” 

“Just kidding then,” Nicole said sarcastically. “That’s exactly what it looks like he’s doing.”

“He’s been out here for hours,” she complained. “And he’s already burned through two practice bike motors and now he’s on the race engine.” 

Champ flew the jump, sticking his middle finger at the two young women. Wynonna couldn’t roll her eyes at the immature racer. She turned away from the track and focused on the guest.

“Karma for your father,” Nicole declared. “I hope he has to spend thousands of dollars on the parts. He deserves it.”

“I can’t wait for Jeremy to get here. He knows how to fix these things a lot better than I do. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Where is he and his cohort in crime?”

“Waverly is at cheerleading. They have national finals this week, and as head cheerleader, she had to go. Not like she needs to dedicate any of her time to racing anymore.”

“Your father still not giving in?” The redhead folded her arms defiantly in front of her chest.

“Nope,” She said sternly. “But I sure am hell is not letting Wave give up. I promised her she is going to finish this tournament, and I am going to make sure she does.”

“Not if Champ or your father have anything to say.”

“I don’t care what they say. She wants this, and she deserves it.” Wynonna proclaimed. “Champ has a race on Thursday so he can get used to real race conditions with the bike.”

“How do you think he’s going to do?”

“I don’t even think we will have a bike by Thursday.” The Earp replied as the motorbike’s engine sputtered and the world stilled. “And there we go again!”

Wynonna stepped forward, but Nicole set her hand on her shoulder and dragged her back. “Make him come to you.” 

“I knew I liked you Haught,” Wynonna snickered. “Anyways, what are you here for? Assuming you aren’t here to watch the rodeo clown make an ass out of himself?”

“Actually, no. I was hoping to hang out with Waverly, but since she’s not here.”

“Damn Haught, again? I knew you were good, but not that good…”

Nicole scoffed but a smile stretched across her lips. “I don’t-”

“Chill, Nicole. I saw you two giving googly eyes to each other. I think she likes you too. She’s just afraid to tell me.”

“And?”

“And, I think you’re good for her.” Wynonna said, honesty lacing her voice. She looked at her watch, completely ignoring the racer trudging through the dry dirt. “Her practice gets over at 7. I can drop you off at the high school to see her.”

Nicole scratched the back of her neck. “No, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Why not?” She asked. “I am meeting a guy at Shorty’s in just a bit. The high school is just across the way.”

“Only if you are sure.”

Nicole walked through the halls of Purgatory High, her palms sweaty with nervousness. Following the signs to the gymnasium, she wiped her hands on her shorts. She slid her extremities into her pockets as she stepped inside the gym. Like a mosquito to a bright blue light, her eyes immediately locked with Waverly. 

“Let’s take five,” She heard Waverly call as the redhead took a seat on the hard bleachers. Instantly, the brunette shuffled to Nicole. She grabbed her hand, yanked her off the seat, and drove her into the hallway. She strong-armed the other woman against the tall metal lockers, and her lips found Nicole’s, like a vampire thirsty for blood. The redhead’s hands found Waverly’s waist and she tried to lure her closer. 

“As much as I am happy to see you, what are you doing here?” Waverly questioned, her eyes flickering down to the other woman’s soft, sweet lips.

“You,” Nicole wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck and drew her back for more. 

“I see that, but-”

“Who needs to stop talking now?” Nicole with a smirk fluttering across her face. Her fingertips danced across Waverly’s soft skin, like a ballerina pirouetting across the stage. “I was missing you. And I was hoping I could take you out on a date.”

“Really?” Waverly’s eyes lit up. 

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s an absolutely.”

“Wynonna dropped me off so we could ride together, if that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay,” She replied. “I should get back.”

“Not yet,” Nicole said, her mouth magnetized to the younger woman’s. After several additional minutes had passed, Nicole found herself being tugged back into the gym. Her hand was cradled by Waverly’s soft palms, only separating as they stepped through the doorway.

“Wait right here,” Waverly said, her entire body buzzing with new excitement and energy. Nicole nodded as the cheerleader rejoined her crew, her hips jaunting with an extra sway.

The redhead’s tongue darted from her mouth as she stared at the younger woman’s sweaty figure pulse to the music, in nothing but a black sports bra and a tight pair of shorts. 

Crossing her legs, Nicole watched the youngest Earp as her hips swayed to the music, and her body gyrated to the beat. She was in control of the entire cheerleading squad, commanding their every move and routine. To say she enjoyed watching the younger woman was an understatement.

As the night dragged on, Nicole’s feet tapped along to the music, but her eyes never left Waverly. The gymnasium went quiet as the practice wrapped and one by one the girls disappeared into the locker room. Waverly crossed the gym, moving slower than Nicole had ever seen. The redhead bit the bottom of her lip, desperate to keep her eyes from gazing at her gleaming torso. 

“How… How are you feeling?” Nicole stuttered as her mind tried to catch up with her thoughts.

“A little tongue tied, yeah?” Waverly challenged with confidence. 

Her knees lightly brushed against the lounging racer. With a quick peek over her shoulder, Waverly climbed on the bench, slotting her legs on either side of Nicole. The redhead gripped on the edge of the seat, her knuckles turning red from her strong grip. 

“I’m a little sweaty,” Waverly voiced as she guided each of Nicole’s hands to her dripping back. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Waves,” Nicole groaned breathlessly.

“I saw your eyes on me all night,” she revealed, slithering and settling into Nicole’s lap. 

She took a sharp breath. “I’m-”

“Oh no, babe,” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck. She whispered into her ear. “I loved it; I just wish it had been your hands instead.”

Darkened green eyes met lust-filled hazel pupils as Nicole surged forward and seized the other woman’s lips with her own. She felt chiseled abs graze against her, her thin t-shirt gliding up and writhing against Waverly’s naked one. 

“Oh god, I-” A voice from them screeched. Waverly dragged her lips away from Nicole’s with a soft yet deep groan escaping from within. She planted a light kiss on the other woman’s forehead and plummeted on the bench beside her.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know-” Chrissy Nedley started.

“No, don’t be sorry.” Waverly said. “This is Nicole, my girlfriend.”

Waverly watched as the Nicole’s face displayed each of the human emotions, first scared and worried and then to relief and excitement. Nicole outstretched her hand, but Chrissy pulled her in for a hug.

“Nice to meet you, Nicole.” Chrissy said. “Is this what you’ve been doing every weekend?”

Nicole blushed, her complexion matching the color of her own hair. 

“No,” Waverly glanced at Nicole, her body shaking with nerves. But one look from the other woman was all she needed as a strength and confidence she never thought she possessed rose within. “I’ve actually been racing with Earp Enterprises.”

“Wait what? I thought your dad said-”

“He wasn’t here,” Waverly revealed. “And, I had been dressing as a guy and racing in the men’s moto.”

“You’re kidding.” Chrissy said. “That’s awesome! Scary, but awesome! How did you do?”

“Second place for the most recent one I was in.”

“The Beaver Buzz tournament? Doesn’t that still have one more race to go?”

“Yeah, this weekend.” Waverly agreed. “But Dad is back. He found out and banned both Wynonna and I from racing.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Not at all.”

“Didn’t he just quit his job to be full time? What is he going to do without a racer?”

Waverly heard Nicole chuckle from behind her. “He hired some asshole named Champ.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” The redhead muttered. 

“Wave, I’m sorry. That really sucks.” Chrissy said, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. “But I’m also proud of you, you know? And happy for you. I know it seemed like I was being hard on you and trying to control you, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing things for yourself. Things that make you happy. I didn’t want you to do things just to make your family happy.”

“I know Chrissy,” Waverly held her friend’s hand by her side. “And I am. For the first time in my life, I am happy. Minus my father.”

“Well good, Wave, I’m glad. Look, I’m going to get out of here, but if you need me to do anything, please don’t hesitate to ask okay? Wave, you’re my best friend. I love you.”

“Thanks Chrissy.” Waverly’s fingers traced the lines on Nicole’s palm as she watched her friend leave.

“Definitely not how I expected tonight to go,” Nicole giggled as she leaned back against the bleachers.

“And what did you expect, Haught?” Waverly interrogated. 

“Oh no, trust me, this was much better than I could have ever imagined.” 

“Better? Really? It was my sweaty self, wasn’t it?” Waverly winked. She stood and leaned forward, planting another soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to go shower and get dressed.”

“Waves,” Nicole reached forward and grabbed the shorter girl’s hand. “Would you be okay with having a lowkey night tonight, just the two of us?”

“Of course, Nicole,” Waverly agreed. “What were you thinking?”

“Well, I was thinking we could grab a pizza and head back to my place. I have a hot tub that I think will really help with some of your soreness.”

“But I-”

“Waverly, I know you,” Nicole told her. “Plus, you ignored the question. A tell-tale sign.”

“But I don’t have a bathing suit.” Waverly told her.

Nicole winked at the other woman, but then smiled shyly. “I actually had Wynonna pack one for you. We already put it in your car.”

“Wow, Haught, you got this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Well only if you say yes!”

“I would love to!” Waverly exclaimed. “Let me go grab my stuff. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Nicole insisted, a smile lighting her face as she watched Waverly’s fleeting form. “I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go.”

“Mushrooms and olives for the beautiful lady,” Nicole said as she placed the plate down on the kitchen table.

“You are awesome, you know,” Waverly complimented and grabbed her hand. “Thanks for allowing me to get my toppings.”

“Anything for you, Waverly,” Nicole dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She squeezed her hand one last time before grabbing pizza for herself. “When are your cheerleading finals, Waves?”

“Saturday,” Waverly said as she took a large bite of her pizza. “Night. Sorry, I shouldn’t be talking and eating, especially on a first date. I’m just so hungry.

“Waves,” Nicole called, becoming mesmerized in the other woman’s warm orbs. “I want you to be yourself. And incase you can’t tell, I think you are sweet, and funny, and perfect just the way you are.” 

“Yeah?” Waverly asked. 

“Absolutely. Even when you are adorable and chewing with your mouth open.”

“Nicole,” Waverly said as she took a large gulp of water. “I’ve never done this before.”

The redhead dropped her crust onto her plate and sat up straight in her seat. “Dating a woman?”

Waverly nodded, her face reddening in embarrassment. 

“It’s not like I have that much experience, Waves,” She admitted. “But we can go as slow or as fast as you want. This is at your speed.”

“Would it be too soon for me to tell you I can’t wait to see you in a bathing suit.”

“Only if it’s too early for me to tell you how bad I want to see you in yours.” 

Waverly was enthralled as she watched Nicole’s tongue dart out and wet her bottom lip. Her pupils darkened; a desire filled fog rolling over her.

“Are you done eating?” Waverly questioned as she trembled with anxiety and anticipation.

“Yeah,” Nicole gulped, heat and arousal vibrating inside her. “Let me show you where the bathroom is and you can change.”

The youngest Earp nodded, stood up and followed Nicole, like a lost puppy following its owner’s heels. Nicole stepped inside the dimly lit room and turned the light on, her bust brushing against the other woman. 

“There’s a…” The redhead paused, trying to gain her own composure. “A robe in there. Put that on and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay,” She responded, her voice squeaking. She glimpsed at the older woman’s lips one last time before closing the door. 

Waverly got undressed and put on her bathing suit carefully, ensuring all her ties were tied and her top was adjusted. She squinted at herself in the full-length mirror and then snatched the dark blue robe from the rack.

“I know it’s not much,” Nicole said as Waverly walked out onto the small deck. Right at the perfect height was a small four-person hot tub, psychedelic lights contrasting against the dark night. 

“This is lovely,” Waverly said, stripping down to her bathing suit. “I can’t wait to get in.”

“Well come on in,” Nicole commanded, as she floated to the side and turned up the jets. “I actually got this from a sponsor after winning the Blue Ridge tournament. I had to do a couple of reviews and videos for them, but it was totally worth it.”

“I’ll say,” Waverly agreed as she dipped her toe in the hot water. Nicole held out her hand and helped her into the tub. “This feels wonderful.”

“How’s the temperature? Too hot? Too cold?”

“Its just right. But you know what would make it perfect?” 

“What?”

“If you came and sat next to me. You are way too far away right now.”

Nicole smiled and moved next to Waverly. She deposited a kiss on her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around her. 

“There that’s better.”

“How does this feel on your back? Is it agitating your cut?”

“Not at all. My muscles are relaxed right now.”

“We will probably need to switch your bandage once we get out though.”

“Look at you, taking care of me.” Waverly kissed the other girl’s hand. “Do you do this every night?”

“Usually after a tournament, yes. It’s a killer on your body. No one seems to understand that but racers. I was hoping it would help you too.”

“Is that an invitation for me to come back over tomorrow?” Waverly smirked.

“Just using me for my hot tub, eh?” Nicole chuckled. 

“Most definitely not, Nicole Haught,” Waverly skated off the bench and floated over to Nicole. She settled into the other woman’s lap, her hands once again entangling in the redhead’s soft hair. “I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Waverly,” Nicole moaned as the younger woman dropped featherlight kisses all down her neck. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“I have never been so relaxed in my life.”

“And turned on?” The redhead whispered; her voice thick with arousal. 

Waverly leaned forward, her lips seizing the other woman’s in desperation. She sunk further into Nicole’s lap, a hoarse moan falling from her mouth as she felt the other woman’s heat slowly thrusting against hers. Her tongue skimmed along the bottom of Nicole’s lip, begging for entry. As a soft moan escaped the other woman’s mouth, Waverly jetted her tongue inside. Her muscle explored the warm, wet space, until Nicole’s tongue wrestled against hers in a fight for dominance. Waverly’s fingertips found the knot in the top of the redhead’s bikini top and untied it with a confidence she didn’t know existed.

“Waves,” Nicole tried, her breath jagged and hard.

“You got to see mine,” Waverly reminded her, her fingers gliding down her soft, wet skin. “I only think its fair. If that’s okay?”

“Waves,” Nicole gasped as the other woman’s fingers dipped closer and closer to her hard bud. “Yes… That’s… more than… okay…”

“Good,” Waverly agreed as she wrapped her palm against Nicole’s breast.

“I thought you didn’t know what you were doing…” Nicole responded, her head arched back in pleasure, completely exposing her neck.

“I’m just doing what I want you to do to me.”

“Yeah?” Nicole sat up straight. Her fingertips danced around Waverly’s tie, teasing the younger girl. “Is this what you want?”

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly pleaded. The taller woman tugged on the long string, building suspense. 

A loud noise ejected both women from their trance, causing them to jump within their own skin. Nicole looked over her shoulder and watched as her phone danced across the hard wood.

“Don’t answer it.” Waverly commanded, as her lips wrapped around Nicole’s ear.

“It’s your sister,” Nicole said. “I have to.”

Nicole shook her wet hand, grabbed her phone and answered it.

“Hi Wynonna.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she listened to the conversation.

“Sorry Wynonna, I lost track of time… Yes, I know it’s a school night… Yes, we’re being safe, sheesh… I will make sure she heads out soon… Bye Wynonna.”

“Is my sister being overprotective again?”

“Possibly?” Nicole chuckled. “She just wants to make sure you are safe.”

“I am safe, I’m with you.”

“But if you want me safe, we should probably get you home. Before your sister has my neck.”

“Gr… Okay, but I will be having words with her when I get home.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me kudos and comments! It inspires me to write more! Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter at FailedShipper91


	11. DNF- Did Not Finish

Chapter 12

Waverly strolled into the Earp Homestead with sweat drying across her brow. After another grueling practice, all she wanted was to take a nice hot shower, wiping away all the dirt and grime from her exhausted body. She examined the living room, finding the bottom floor of her home quieter than normal. She flung her cheerleading bag at the foot of the stairs and scampered up the creepy steps. Her jaw dropped in shock when she found moving boxes piled outside of her room.

“What’s going on here?” Waverly interrogated. She peered into the room, her eyes darkening in anger as the boy tore her posters off the wall and shoved them in a box. “This is my stuff.”

“I couldn’t sleep in the other room.” Champ testified, as if it was as true as the color of his skin. “I needed an east facing room, and surprise, surprise, yours is one.”

“But this is my room.”

“I know.” He taped another box closed and lodging it outside the door. “Your father gave me permission.”

“It’s my room!”

“And it’s his house.” Champ rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think you would be such a baby about this Waves.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“God, you’re hot when you’re angry.” 

“And you’re a pervert.” She huffed in frustration. “You couldn’t even bring the boxes into your room! It’s right across the hall.”

“I can’t do anything too strenuous before the race tomorrow. But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Actually-”

“Oh, you’re right. You pretended to be a dude. No wonder you couldn’t get away with it, with that nice rack.” He held his hands in front of his own chest, mimicking her breasts. 

“Why did my father hire you?” Waverly asked rhetorically. “You are an ass.”

“Ahh, but I’m the ass that is going to make sure your family’s company doesn’t go bankrupt.” Champ smirked. “Do you mind leaving your cheerleading uniform on while you move your boxes. I could use the show.” 

“You are an arrogant pervert-” As she shoved him against the wall, she was yanked off by a strong hand on her shoulder. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Wynonna quizzed, chuckling at the petrified look on the boy-man’s face. 

“Dad told Champ he could take my room.” The youngest Earp barked, her body trembling with anger.

“Go get changed,” Wynonna commanded. “We are going out.”

Wynonna watched as Waverly grabbed some sweats and a Purgatory High t-shirt from her old dresser and stormed across her new room. Once the door slammed, she bulldozed Champ into back into the wall. 

“If I ever see you ogling my little sister again, I will kill you. Got it?” 

“I-”

Wynonna dug her foot into Champ’s crotch. Within seconds, the young man fell to the floor with tears welling in his eyes. “Got it?”

“This is the most disgusting thing I have ever drank,” Waverly repeated as she took the smallest sip of the cocktail.

“You just need another shot, Waves,”

“No way,” Waverly refused. “That shit burns.”

Wynonna grabbed the bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and filled two shot glasses. Within seconds, they were both downing the liquid, throats burning and eyes watering.

“I was wrong,” Waverly coughed. “That was the most disgusting thing I have ever drank.”

“But it hurts so good.” Wynonna exclaimed, pouring another one. 

“Wynonna, what are we going to do this weekend?”

“You’re racing, and that’s all that matters.”

“But Dad.”

“Dad can go to hell.” Wynonna handed her sister another shot, and they guzzled it together. 

“Champ is entering the race as the replacement rider.” Waverly explained. She closed her eyes tightly; the bright lights giving her a headache. “Only one racer qualified for our team. Me. There can’t be two of us.”

“Unless we find you another team, or make sure Champ can’t race.”

“Wynonna, is your world starting to spin?” Waverly opened her eyes and pinched them closed as her stomach flipped inside. She clutched the side of the bar, her balance wavering. 

“Nope, baby girl, you just need some water. And maybe some food.”

“Yes food!” Waverly cheered. “I am so hungry!” 

Wynonna reached over and grabbed the menu from the bar. “What are you feeling today, baby girl?”

“Nicole.”

“What?” Wynonna’s voice raised an octave. “What are you feeling for food? Do you want one of your disgusting salads?”

“No,” Waverly disputed with confidence. “Can I have a cheeseburger and fries?”

“Really Wave?” Wynonna smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, and how about a strawberry milkshake, too?” 

“That’s where I am going to have to draw the line, baby girl.” Wynonna declined as she flagged down the waiter. “You will end up with your head slung over the toilet the entire night.”

Wynonna ordered the food from the waitress as her sister hummed and swayed on the stool. Her phone rang and Waverly’s face paled as she scanned the bar.

“Wynonna,” Waverly cried. “I can’t find my phone; do you see my phone?”

“I’m sure it’s right here, baby girl.” The eldest Earp reassured her. Waverly slipped off her seat and her sister was forced to reach out and grab her arm, clutching her swaying form. 

“She’s calling me Wynonna!” Waverly screamed. “Where is it? She’s going to think I don’t want her anymore.”

“Wave, calm down.” Wynonna reached into Waverly’s pocket and wrenched out her cell phone.

“Yes! There it is!” Waverly bellowed as the room danced around her. 

“Hey Haught stuff,” Wynonna answered the phone with her sister tight to her side. 

“Sorry, Wynonna, I meant to call Waverly! I must have dialed the wrong Earp.”

“Nope you called the right number.” She reassured the redhead, as the other girl attempted to yell into the microphone.

“Wynonna, did you get her drunk?”

“No,” Wynonna denied. “Maybe. I gave her the alcohol. She drank it herself.”

“It tasted so bad Nicole!” Waverly shrieked into the phone and Wynonna’s ear. 

“Where are you guys?” Nicole asked. “Let me come pick you up.”

“I’m sure my sister would love that.” Wynonna replied with a large smirk.

“Wynonna…”

“We are at Shorty’s. I ordered some food, so we will go grab a booth and wait for it.”

“I will be there in twenty minutes. And Wynonna?”

“What?”

“Don’t let her drink anymore.”

Wynonna lobbed the phone to her sister. She led her into the small booth at the back of the restaurant, still clutching her tightly. Waverly dropped into the bench and Wynonna followed suit. 

“Is she coming?” She asked, her eyes as wide as teacup saucers. 

“Yeah, she is. But she’s not taking us home until you eat something.”

“Can I go home with her instead?” Waverly inquired. “She has a hot tub you know. I was there with her last night.”

“Woah,” Wynonna took another swig of her beer. She needed a lot more alcohol if her sister was going to talk about her sex life. 

“We were getting into it and then someone called like a frickin’ clam jam.” 

“What?” 

“You Wynonna!” Waverly yelled. “A frickin’ clam jam.”

“I’m not even sure if I want to know what that means,” Wynonna whispered. “Are you going to remember this conversation tomorrow, baby girl?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders in a non-committal fashion. 

“Do you like her, baby girl?”

“I really, really do.” Waverly articulated. “She makes me smile and laugh. And she cares about me, you know. Not like one of those people who cares about me when I’m with them but judges me when I’m gone. I’ve never felt as happy as I do when I’m with her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me baby girl?”

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“For liking girls, or for liking Nicole?” She probed. “I could never be disappointed in you. All I want is for you to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted. And if Nicole makes you happy, I’ll welcome her into the family with open arms.”

“Really?” Waverly asked with tears forming in her eyes. 

“Unless she hurts you, then I will kick her ass.”

“Deal!” Waverly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The waitress returned to the table and dropped off their piping hot meals. “Food!” 

Within seconds, Waverly was shoving greasy fries into her mouth already full mouth. 

“Slow down baby girl. Swallow.”

“That’s what he said,” Waverly chuckled as she attempted and failed cutting her burger in half. Instead, she took a large bite of the messy burger.

“Nicole!” Waverly waved her hands high above her head, flagging the redhead down. Nicole smiled and joined the younger girl in the booth. The youngest Earp wiped her face with the paper napkin and attached her lips to Nicole’s. She wrapped her arms against the older woman’s neck and slipped her alcohol-soaked tongue into her mouth.

“Waves,” Nicole called, her breath jagged and rough. “Your sister-”

“Knows more about my sisters sex life than I ever wanted to.” Wynonna replied.

“Serves you right!” Nicole joked. The younger girl returned to her burger. “How did you even get alcohol. You’re both underage.”

“She’s sleeping with the owner.” Waverly broadcasted with ease.

“Damn Earp,” Nicole chuckled. “Is there anyone you aren’t sleeping with?”

“You.”

“Damn straight!” Waverly declared. “And you better not! She’s mine.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as Waverly snuggled into her side.

“Do you want a fry?” 

“Nope, I am all set, babe.”

“So why are you two out getting wasted on a school night?”

“Champ’s an ass.” Waverly took a long sip of her water.

“Dad told Champ he could move into her room without asking.”

“You’re kidding.” 

“Not at all,” Wynonna said. “And he was being perverted about her in her cheerleading uniform.”

“I’m going to kill him!” 

“Already taken care of, Haught,” She stated. “I don’t think he will try anything like that again.”

A slight snore caused Nicole to look over at her shoulder. She couldn’t help the smile that illuminated her face as she lay eyes on Waverly, fast asleep, with a small bit of drool dribbling down the side of her mouth.

“I should probably get you two home.” Nicole said as she tucked hair behind Waverly’s ear.

“Hey Nicole,” Wynonna set her hand on top of the redheads. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized theres only four chapters left! (Well three and an epilogue!) Holy beep! I can't believe this story is almost to an end!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos below if you've enjoyed it so far!


	12. Goon Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter to wet your whistle!

Chapter 12

“What if we deflate the tire little bit?” Wynonna begged as she handed Jeremy the socket wrench. 

“Deflate gate part two?,” Jeremy chuckled as he tinkered with the bike. “Wouldn’t help. It would just make him come in last.”

“I mean it would knock his ego down a notch.” Wynonna smirked, “But it wouldn’t exactly help our cause.”

“What about poison? You think we could spike his energy drinks with bleach or something?”

“Wynonna,” Jeremy chided as he wiped the grease off his hands with a dirty rag. “We can’t kill the guy.”

“Says who?” Wynonna snickered. 

“Well look who it is!” The eldest Earp teased as Nicole and Waverly reached the foot of the truck. “Purgatory’s Haughtest Couple.”

“Shut it, Wynonna,” Waverly commanded. She tossed her helmet into the corner.

“How was your race?” Wynonna questioned. “Did my sister show you up?”

“Possibly.” Nicole said. She wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and dropped a light kiss on the top of her head. “But I might have also been a bit distracted.” 

“Ew, gross.” Wynonna made a disgusting face. 

“Hey you asked.” Waverly rebuked. “What were you two talking about that we interrupted?” 

“Wynonna was trying to figure out how to make Champ lose today.”

“Wynonna…” The youngest Earp chided. “We have to let nature run its course.”

“I promised you could race this weekend.” She whined.

“I know,” Waverly said. “But we can’t sabotage him. And worst case, I’ll join the woman’s moto in the next tournament.”

“Earp versus Earp?” Wynonna questioned. “I’m going to kick your ass!” 

“You wish!”

“Hey sexy ladies!” Champ barged into the trailer bed. “How’s my bike looking? Ready for a win?”

“We’re going to head to the track.” Nicole said, analyzing Waverly’s facial expression. “We will meet you there?”

“I’m coming too!”

“Wynonna!” Waverly gritted.

_“We are coming around to the last lap. And oh, look at that, Hardy of team Earp just crossed in front of Scotts, and he had no choice but exit the course. He fell from his bike trying to swerve and miss the other racer. Now he needs to find a way back in. That was an extremely dangerous play, and I’m just glad he didn’t end up getting hurt. And I bet Hardy is too, because that could have been an extremely large fine and a penalty. But just like that, the checkered flag is raced as Champ crosses the finish line in first place.”_

“Did you see that asshole?” Wynonna sneered. “He pushed the racer beside him to the ground.”

“I don’t know how he didn’t get eliminated.” Nicole agreed.

“The judges didn’t see it.” Jeremy tucked his hands into his pocket. “He did it at a perfect time. It was their blind spot.”

“And yet, he won first place.” Waverly hissed. Nicole skated her hand to the other woman’s lower back. 

“Because no real pros were racing this race.” She reminded her. “They were all resting and relaxing for Saturday. You are much better than him, you know.”

“Unless he shoves her on the ground like today.” 

“Wynonna,” Nicole gritted her teeth. “Don’t scare her like that.”

“Uh, Nicole, your Haught Pocket is ringing.” 

The redhead grabbed her iPhone, reading and rolling her eyes at the caller ID. 

“I’m going to take this,” Nicole told the group. “I will meet you back at the truck, okay?”

Waverly nodded her head and the small crew continued their stride. 

“Who do you think that is?” Jeremy quizzed, turning and glancing at Nicole one last time. 

“Not sure,” Waverly said. “But she has been having some trouble with her sponsor.”

“But she’s been placing each and every one of her races!” Wynonna stammered.

“Yeah, but she’s not bringing in as much money as the male athletes.” Jeremy told her. “It’s a problem with almost all female athletes. Not just in motocross.”

“Which makes what I am doing that much more important.” Waverly said. “Well, was doing.”

“Still doing.” Wynonna emphasized. “You are racing Saturday.”

“I hope so,” Waverly said. As she rounded the corner to the side of the truck, she and Jeremy were stopped by her older sister’s long arm.

“You hear that?” Wynonna whispered. 

“I’m not nosey,” Waverly argued.

“They’re talking about you!” Jeremy’s eyes widened. Waverly leaned closer, listening to her parents.

“If you had to describe your daughter, Ward, what would you say?”

“What is this?” He questioned as he took another swig of his beer. “Some reverse psychology shit?”

“Come on Ward,” Michelle fought. “What would you say?”

“Fine,” He grumbled. “She’s pretty and smart. She gets along with pretty much everybody.”

“Right there!” She exclaimed. “She gets along with pretty much everybody.”

“Except Champ,” He announced.

“Except Champ. Do you have any idea why that is?”

“Because she’s jealous he’s taking her place.”

“Jealous?” Michelle was appalled. “Have you been paying attention to our daughter at all? He’s been leering over her all week!”

“Come on, Michelle.” Ward complained. “He’s just a young boy.”

“He’s nineteen, not even close to a boy anymore.”

“Waverly is going to have to get over it.” Ward argued. “If she didn’t want men fantasizing over her, she shouldn’t dress up the way she does.”

“She dresses like a normal teenage girl, Ward. If anything, she’s more conservative than most her age!”

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because, I want Champ gone.” Michelle said sternly. “It’s either Champ or us. And I know you need Wynonna’s name and championships to have a balanced team. You won’t survive with just Champ. He’s a powder-keg about to explode.”

“So, you are saying its either I fire Champ, or we both leave?” Ward asked. “You do realize this is my company, right? My team?”

“It’s ours, honey,” Michelle replied through gritted teeth. “I own a fifty percent share of this team. And if you are going to be an ass, I will buy you out.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“No, this is necessary. So, what’s your decision.”

“Champ and I are gone. And I expect a funds transfer tomorrow.”

“We are keeping the Earp name, you know.” Michelle told him. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

“Good luck finding another bike by Saturday, asshole!” She shouted. 

The group of youngsters surged apart as their father stormed away from the trailer.

“Wynonna…” Waverly cried. “What’s going to happen to their marriage? What if they get a divorce?”

“I would say it’s about time, baby girl. This has been a long time in the making.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo excited that we are getting closer to the end with this little story! Thanks for reading and leaving comments!!


	13. Triple Jump

Chapter 13

“Good morning Team Earp!” Nicole ducked underneath the small canopy. She dumped a dozen donuts and a box of coffee on the folding table centered beneath.

“You are a goddess, Nicole!” Instantly, Wynonna opened the box and stuffed a sprinkled donut into her mouth.

“And for my beautiful,” Nicole spun around to her girlfriend, only to notice Waverly was already dressed head to toe in her racing attire. “Waves, just Waves.”

Waverly snatched the bag and gave Nicole a wink underneath the bill of her baseball hat. She ripped the sandwich from the bag and opened it. “You got my favorite breakfast!”

“I may have had some help,” Nicole glanced at the eldest Earp as Waverly wrapped her arms around her. “I figured you needed some protein before the big race.”

“Yeah, Wynonna,” Waverly bit at her sister. “Actual protein, not cereal with sugar, sugar and more sugar.”

“Hey, I’ve been doing this for years, and I’ve never had a problem with my diet!” Wynonna spoke, wiping her sugar powdered hands on her shorts.

Reaching over, Nicole grabbed a donut and took a seat beside Wynonna. “Have you been watching the weather? That cloud over there looks ominous.”

Raising her sunglasses over her cap, Waverly glanced over at the dark gray cloud before joining the group at the table. “Weather app still just says rain. And that I can handle.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s just going to blow over.” Nicole took a long sip of Waverly’s freshly made coffee. “How was your night last night? Hopefully practice wasn’t too hard.”

“Wave won’t tell you even if he broke his leg,” Wynonna said, falling back into her part.

“Hey, yeah I would!” Waverly looked over to Nicole. “It was tough, since it was the last practice before finals tonight.”

“What time is that?” The redhead glanced at her watch.

“Seven. So, I should have enough time to go home and shower after the race.”

“Maybe ice up a bit, eh?” Nicole suggested. “Where’s your mom?”

“Scoping out the competition, I think.” Wynonna said. “Possibly looking for my dad and Champ. We haven’t seen them yet this morning.”

“Ah, I might know where to find them.” The redhead admitted as she snatched a vanilla dipped donut. “They got picked up by the Black Badge team.”

“Seriously?” Wynonna said. “That team is full of assholes, Haught, no offense.”

“None taken,” Nicole said.

“How could they afford them?” The younger racer questioned. “They can barely even pay you.”

“And now they won’t have to,” Nicole said. “I was dropped on Thursday.”

“What!” Waverly’s voice cracked in disgust. “You should have told us, instead of letting us rant about our parents!”

“That was more important.” The redhead reassured. “I’m thinking this was a blessing in disguise. Now I can focus on the police academy.”

“You want to become a narc!” Wynonna complained. “Ew!”

“Wynonna!”

“I mean, that’s cool dude!” Wynonna rammed another donut into her mouth. “Whatever makes you happy!”

"But I still want you to kick their ass today, Waves!”

“You know I will!” Waverly said, placing her hand on the top of Nicole’s thigh.

_“Welcome back to Southampton! It’s the final day of the race of the Beaver Buzz Tournament. My name is Paul Miner and thanks for joining us. BoBo Del Ray is looking to get his third win in the Beaver Buzz tournament in five years. We also had a newcomer join as a substitute rider for the Black Badge, which should make for an interesting match-up. James Champ Hardy is a champion in Canada but is new to the US racing style. He played on Earp Enterprises for just over a week before he and his manager were dropped.”_

“Why does it have to start raining just before the race?” Waverly complained as Nicole adjusted her goggles.

“Rain’s okay, it’s lightening that’s not.” Wynonna reminded.

“Remember, these goggles have tear off strips.” Nicole told her. “So, if mud gets on them, just tear a sheet off, and you will have a clear view.”

“You got it!” Waverly said. “Thanks Nic.”

“Do you guys mind if I take Wave up to the starting line?” Michelle asked.

“You got it!” Wynonna said. “Good luck Wave!” She gave her sister a hug, then step to the side as Nicole took her place and hung on tight.

“I’m going to head over to the pit,” Jeremy declared with a duffle bag of equipment slung on his shoulder. “If you need me, Wave, I’ll be ready and done in record time.”

“That’s what he said.” Wynonna teased, earning a smack from the redhead.

“See you at the finish line Waves! We will be here supporting you!”

Waverly saluted her friends as she walked side by side with her mother to the finish line.

“Wave,” Her mother began as they trucked through the crowd and onto the dusty, dirt terrain. “I want you to know that I’m proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself, be proud that you got yourself here. And I know you want to win.”

“Yeah, Mom, I do,” Waverly admitted. “But it’s okay if I don’t.”

“This race is going to be a doozy; I want you to know that.” Michelle helped Waverly slide her bike into the gate. “Forget everything going on outside the race. Forget cheerleading, forget your father and I, and please, god, forget Champ. This is what matters. This is for all the marbles. The guys in this race, they are going to hit you. They are going to try to knock you down, but you need to stand your ground. You are going to have to take every hit and dodge and block. You stand your ground and hold your own, and there is no question who will win this race. Keep your confidence, baby girl. You’ve got the talent, the mind, and the skills. And even if you don’t win, we are still proud of you.”

“Thanks Mom,” Waverly whispered with tears in her eyes. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

“We’ll be waiting to celebrate after the race,” Michelle rubbed her hands up and down her daughter’s back. “See you at the finish line.”

Waverly held on her mother’s hand until she stepped too far away, and their fingers drifted apart. She shoved her fingertips under her goggles and wiped her tears. She hopped onto her bike and squirmed on her seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible before the start.

She peered at the official as the soaked flag changed from yellow to red. Her eyes flashed to the sky, watching in awe as lightening lit up the dark, dreary backdrop.

“Shit,” she muttered. Each racer removed their bike from the gate and retreated from the track.

“Wave,” She could see her sister waving to her from across the track, but she was frozen. Water dripped inside her jersey and seeped into her under-layers.

“Come on, Wave!” Jeremy yelled. He skated through the mud in his haste and was forced to grab the bike’s handlebars to catch his fall. “It’s lightening!”

He tugged the motorbike away from the gate and clenched onto his friend’s arms. “Let’s get back to the trailer!”

Jeremy jogged off the track with one hand on Waverly’s arm and the bike trailing beside. They steamrolled through the small crowd still gathered in the rain.

_“_ _We are hearing that there might be a red flag coming out on the track today. If its lightening, the race is most definitely off. They don’_ _t care about rain; the racers can race in the mud. The minute the racers are at risk, they will throw the red flag, and at this point it’s before the race has even started. The racers will be returning to their trucks until the lightening clears and it is safe for them to race again.”_

“Waves, you need to take those clothes off before you get sick.” Nicole commanded as she peeled off her own outer layer.

“Are you always trying to get my sister out of her clothes?” Wynonna asked as the redhead hurled her hoodie to the corner of the truck.

“Not the time, Wynonna,” She urged as she stood in the back of the trailer. “Waves, do you have extra clothes here to change into?”

“Just my cheerleading sweatpants and a hoodie. No other guy clothes.”

“We will have to make sure no one else comes in until the race.” Wynonna insisted. “Shouldn’t be hard, baby girl.”

Opening the small bag, Nicole hit the jackpot and found Waverly’s clothes on the first try. She handed the entire duffle to the soaking wet racer.

“Here,” Wynonna chucked the drenched jersey at the tall racer. “Why don’t you go turn the heat on in the cab and leave this to dry?”

“Can I have your pants too, Waves?”

“You really are a pervert!” Wynonna teased as a pair of pants collided with her head. Nicole laughed as she grabbed the pants from the older Earp’s head, completely matting her hair.

“I’m going to go make these Haught!” She winked at the half naked racer.

“Oh my god!” Wynonna gushed as Nicole snuck out the back of the truck. “You made your own pun!”

“Wynonna,” She tugged the dry hoodie over her head. “What if we can’t make it to the race and to the cheerleading finals?”

“You’ve got four hours before you need to leave, Waverly.” Jeremy said, wiping the bike with a fluffy white towel. “There is plenty of time.”

“But what if?”

“It’s not going to happen, Wave.” Wynonna said sternly.

_“It’_ _s been about an hour since the final Beaver Buzz Tournament initially was delayed and we have yet to hear about a new start time. The storm seems to be moving north, but the American Motorcycle Association Rules dictate the race cannot start again until the lightening has moved at least ten minutes from the track. We will update you as soon as we hear from the officials!”_

“Since when do thunderstorms last this long?” Nicole moaned as she dashed back into the truck, hiding Waverly’s dried clothes underneath her shirt. She took one last look at the sky before she slammed the trailer’s door.

“How does it look?” Michelle gulped another swig of her beer.

“The sky seems to be lightening up over there,” The redhead pointed far off into the distance, as if the crew could see through the trailer door. “So hopefully we should be getting notice soon.”

“They have to wait until the lightening is more than ten miles away.” Wynonna emphasized. She dealt her mother another card.

“Shit, I’m folding.” Michelle flung her cards to the middle of the table.

Waverly and Wynonna both raised their stakes, then flipped over their cards. Nicole analyzed both as she set her chin on Waverly’s shoulder from behind.

“Remind me never to play Poker against you two,” Nicole guffawed in amazement. Waverly scooped up the large pile of Doritos stacked in the pot. Using her free hand, she fed one to Nicole, who moaned as the flavor hit her taste buds.

Wynonna chucked a chip at her sister and it fell down her shirt. “I’m happy for you guys, but break it up, break it up. You’re making me nauseous.”

Nicole lay a kiss on Waverly’s cheek, then shifted away.

“I’m dealing you in, Haught,” Wynonna said. “And can I have my chip back?”

Nicole reached underneath Waverly’s shirt, grabbed the chip, and stuffed it into her mouth with an evil smirk on her face.

_“_ _Looks like the clouds are starting to part here in Southampton which means it’_ _s almost race time! The racers are exiting their trailers and heading over to the starting line. The race will start in exactly fifteen minutes. What do you think we can expect this afternoon?”_

“Alright, so there’s going to be a lot of puddles and mud on the track,” Wynonna informed her sister as Nicole muttered for her to stop. Waverly was already nervous, and her elder sister was only adding to that. “But you’ve trained for this Wave, you’ve worked for this, and there’s nothing to worry about. I believe in you.”

“And I do too,” Nicole planted her fingertips on the gloved hand wrapped tightly around the handlebars. “You are always going to be nervous, Waves. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be normal. Just remember it’s there, inside you. Be confident in yourself and your abilities. And remember, win or lose, happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only you remember to turn on the light.”

“Did you just quote Harry Potter?” Wynonna asked, fake gagging from beside the racer. “You two truly are meant for each other.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but she kept her view locked on Waves. “I love watching you race. I’ll meet you at the finish line, okay?”

“Deal,” Waverly said. Nicole dropped a hidden kiss on the top of her forehead.

“And then I can give you a real kiss.” She whispered.

“Okay, enough, enough,” Wynonna shoved Nicole away from her sister. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. “I love you, Wave. See you soon.”

Wynonna released her, just as the black flag was raised for the group to exit.

“Come on Haught,” Wynonna thrust her hand on the taller woman’s back. Together, they walked off the track, but not before the redhead peered at the racer one last time.

_“_ _After an hour of storm delays, we are here with the final moto for the 125 pros. It’_ _s between Earp Enterprises, Black Badge Motocross, and Del Ray’_ _s Revenants. All three teams are separated by just one point a piece. And for this afternoon’_ _s match, Black Badge’_ _s Edgar Shapiro has been subbed out due to an injury. Taking over for him today is the Canadian Superstar Champ Hardy.”_

_“_ _Did you know, Mike, that Hardy was just on team Earp as of Thursday? Something must have happened between the family because both Champ and founding father Ward Earp removed themselves from the roster.”_

_“_ _And with the sub, Champ Hardy takes all the points Edgar had earned. Do you think he is going to wreak havoc among our players, Jack?”_

_“_ _Most definitely, Mike. He seems to be a down and dirty racer. I can’_ _t wait to see what happens during today’_ _s race! Between Del Ray and Earp, Hardy sure has his work cut out for him.”_

_“_ _Earp is definitely a threat here. I don’_ _t know what his secret is, but he’_ _s made one incredible run. We are talking about racing for the win, and they are throwing all the stops out. This is the big kahuna.”_

_“_ _Earp Enterprises seems to be in desperate need of that Beaver Buzz sponsorship and it’_ _s all on the line with this 12-lap moto.”_

_“_ _And the engines have been started and the gates are down! Here we go. Into the first turn, it’_ _s Earp with the hole shot, but Hardy is all over him as they head to the first jump. And look at Hardy! He’_ _s showing us why he got his bad boy reputation. He just forced Earp to the edge of the track and almost out of bounds! Earp is going to have to hurry if he wants to bring himself back to the front of the pack.” _

_“_ _Hardy is still out in front, but he needs to be smart about his racing! He knows Earp is out there somewhere looking for payback. And through the ribbon section, Earp returns to second place right behind Hardy. As they make the turn, he tries to make the pass but no, Hardy slams the door.” _

_“_ _Earp goes for it again and this time instead of knocking on the door, he kicks it off its hinges with bare feet! It’_ _s Earp in the lead, but Hardy is trying to find a way around. They are former teammates, but they have never raced together! Now here they are both battling for the cup.”_

_“_ _Here they cross for the final lap! Hardy looks over his shoulder, and Earp glances back. They are heading into the last turn! Here comes Earp to the outside. Hardy throttles it up as he goes to the inside. Hardy is setting him up to be pushed off his bike and off the track! But Earp hits the break and Hardy hits the dirt.” _

_“_ _What a great race for Earp Enterprises! The championship and the cup are theirs!”_


	14. Step Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue! Hope you enjoy a bit of a fluff fest from here on out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14

“Waves!” Nicole screamed from the sidelines. Waverly dropped the bike on the edge of the track and leapt into Nicole’s arms, mud and rainwater seeping into both their clothes. “You did it Waves!”

“That was enough right,” The racer huffed, desperate to catch her breath. “With Champ in second and Gardener in third?”

“The points definitely add up, Waves,” Nicole kissed the top of the helmet. “You are in first place.”

“Come on, stop being a hog,” Wynonna complained. Nicole slowly released the young racer and set her onto the muddy ground. Wynonna immediately wrapped her arms around the wet girl.

“You did wonderful,” Wynonna said. “You made us proud, Earp.”

“Thanks, Wynonna.”

“Well don’t forget about me!” Michelle said.

“I’m soaked and dirty.”

“I don’t care. I am so proud of you.” She wrapped her into a tight hug. “You are the only reason this team is still standing. Great job.”

“This is bullshit.” Champ chucked his helmet at the celebrating family. Wynonna caught the helmet and hurled it at his feet.

“Where’s your manager now, Champ?” The eldest Earp questioned.

“You don’t deserve this!” He shrieked.

“Wave, you just beat your former teammate and took home your first first-place win.” Shoving the microphone into the racer’s face, Robin congratulated the novice. “How do you feel?”

Champ interrupted, “Like she shouldn’t have even been allowed to race to begin with.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robin asked. Nicole guided Waverly away from the camera, while Wynonna lay her hands on Champ’s shoulders and shoved him away.

“Wave Earp is a fucking girl, that’s what I mean.” Champ reached forward and tried to grab the helmet from Waverly’s head.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, Hardy,” Nicole warned, “But you need to calm down.”

“Nicole,” Wave reached forward and pulled her helmet off. “Champ, though an ass, is absolutely correct. I am actually Waverly Earp, Wave for short.”

“And you are disqualified!” Champ grabbed the rule book from the announcer’s clipboard and held it up on display. “I am the winner! You weren’t even allowed to race.”

“Says who?” Wynonna squeezed his shoulders even tighter. 

“Actually, there is nothing in the rule book about this race being gender specific.” Snatching the rule book from Champ’s hands, Michelle chucked it at Champ. It ricocheted off him and fell into the mud below. “It does not state females are not allowed to race. It actually doesn’t mention women at all.” 

Robin’s eyes caught onto a tall man with a clipboard, walking with over to the small swarm of racers. “And here is the man of the hour. Xavier Dolls, of Beaver Buzz Sponsorships. What do you have to say? Will you still sign this Waverly?”

“Uh…” He stuttered, flipping page after page of notes, desperate for the answer to be hidden inside.

“Xavier! I will take this, good sir.” A mustached man in a dark cowboy hat barreled through the group. He dropped his cigarette into the puddle below and grabbed the microphone from Robin’s hand.

“After she lied to all the judges in this tournament?” He began, his eyes crinkling in anger. “After she lied to the entire motocross fan base? A woman in a man’s clothing, acting as a man, and racing as a man. Do you think we would let her sign with anyone but us?” 

“Holy shit, baby girl!” Heaving her sister into her arms, Wynonna felt tears welling up in her own eyes. Michelle pounced on both her daughters, as the redhead slid her hand up and down Waverly’s back. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly whined as she stretched on her tights. “Do you think they are going to make it?”

“One more performance before we head backstage, Wave!” Chrissy called out, sneaking her head around the corner of the makeshift changing room. 

“Thanks, baby Nedley.” Wynonna gave the high schooler a small wave. “They will be there!”

Waverly tugged her short, Purgatory High skirt over her legs and onto her waist. She seized her shirt from Wynonna’s hands and threw it over her head.

“They will make it,” Wynonna told her. “Nicole’s driving. She will get arrested if she has to.”

She clutched her small makeup pouch, dabbing her face over and over as quick as possible. “Not funny, Wynonna.”

“Yeah it is,” she said, holding up a tiny, table side mirror for her sister. “Can you imagine- a future cop getting arrested for speeding to her girlfriend’s cheerleading performance?”

Waverly smacked her sister in the arm. “Still not laughing.” 

She tossed her makeup in the duffle bag and grabbed her pom poms. “Mom’s never missed a performance. And Nicole…”

“Baby girl,” Wynonna leaned down and grasped her sister’s hand. “They will make it. I will call them a police escort myself if I must. Not everyone goes thirty over the speed limit like I do.”

“Waverly,” Chrissy stepped into the room yet again. “All set?”

She looked back at her sister one last time. “Yeah, let’s go!”

“Good luck! Or break a leg! Whatever you say in cheer!” Wynonna bellowed. 

Wynonna watched as she disappeared into the dark, backstage door. With small steps, Wynonna trekked through the bright, hallway, the strong LED’s reflecting off the shiny, newly waxed floor. Her fingers dragged against the latex painted cement walls. As she turned the corner, she slammed right into another body and both went crashing onto the linoleum floor.

“Holy shit, Haught,” Wynonna said. “I thought it was my sister that fell for you, not me.” 

“Shit, sorry, Wynonna.” Nicole stretched her hand to help the other woman up. “I was in a rush.”

“I see that. She’s already backstage, you might have missed her.”

The redhead gave her friend a hard smack on the back. “I’m not opposed to breaking in.” 

“Wait, Haught!” Wynonna shouted the second the other woman turned to run. “Where’s my mom and Jeremy?”

“Heading into the auditorium!” She screamed as she faded away. “Save me a seat.”

“Excuse me, ma’am,” A middle aged woman in a black security shirt snapped. She stood beside the entrance to the backstage door with a sinister grin sewed on her face. “If you can’t be quiet, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Sorry,” Nicole said, running her hand through her hair in nervousness. “My uh… girlfriend is backstage. I uh… I was running late… and I didn’t get to see her before she left.”

“Sorry, ma’am. No one besides cheerleaders and their coaches are allowed backstage.”

“Please?” Nicole begged. “It will take less than two minutes, I promise. I want to wish her good luck.”

The woman looked up and down the hallway, then motioned Nicole backstage, as she pretended to be distracted by program. 

“You should be happy I’m a hopeless romantic.” She muttered.

“Waves,” Nicole called, but her voice did not carry over the base pumping music. She infiltrated the group of cheerleaders wearing white and blue, until finally she found the youngest Earp standing right beside the front curtain.

“Waverly,” She exclaimed. She reached forward, captured the younger girl’s pom-pom-less hand, and tugged her away from the stage. Waverly wore a shocked expression, but it quickly pivoted into a smile. “You think I was going to let you go on before wishing you good luck?”

Waverly could feel the strength in the arms that wrapped around her. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and the warm breath escaping her gasping lips. All worries, distractions and troubles left her mind as she focused on the heat beside her. She could feel the confidence and energy bubbling within the redhead, and she felt it absorb into her own skin.   
“Even if I had to race through a muddy, rutted track, I was going to make it.”

“How are you so perfect?” Waverly questioned. She refused to release the other woman from her own arms.

“Not perfect, just perfect for you.” The redhead set a light kiss on her forehead. Hesitantly, she loosened her grip on the other woman and slid her arms down her back until they fell to her side. Waverly snuggled closer for one last second and then took a small step away. “Now go show them what you are made of! And don’t forget to have fun!”

“Thanks Nicole!” Waverly said. Nicole gave her a small wave then hung her head low as she rushed back off the stage. The youngest Earp strutted back to her position; a huge smile plastered on her face. Chrissy threw a playful tap on her rear, smiling at the entire interaction.

“Girl, I need to find someone that crazy about me!”

The lights dimmed on the stage as Nicole tumbled into her seat next to Wynonna. Shadows of cheerleader’s feet could be seen on the pitch-black stage. One by one the Purgatory Cheerleading Squad took stepped onto the blue matted ground in the auditorium. In a flash, spotlights sparkled, and the cheerleader’s faces illuminated. The crowd began to cheer.

Standing front and center was none other than Waverly Earp, with cheerleading captains Chrissy and Stephanie to her sides. Bass pumped through the speakers and vibrated the crowd’s chairs. As soon as the first beat dropped, the cheerleading squad transformed from standing completely still to looking as though they were on a national television dancing competition. Skirts went flying through the air as several girls were catapulted towards the ceiling, but the Earp family, including Jeremy, were not distracted by the fancy moves. Instead, their gaze locked onto their favorite head cheerleader as she shimmied and swayed to the pulsating music.

“Bet my little sister’s a turn on now, huh?” Wynonna whispered into the redhead’s ear. “Ever gotten it on with a cheerleader?”

“Yeah, your sister, last night!” Nicole winked, leaving Wynonna’s mouth gaping. “I thought you didn’t want to hear about our sex life?”

At the front of the stage, Waverly and her small crew of three did synchronized backflips as the cheerleaders behind them sashayed to be front and center. The next few girls completed their own show-stopping-moves, including balancing on the three male cheerleaders’ hands. 

The tune slowed for a nanosecond as the cheerleading team switched places yet again, completing roundhouses and returning to their original spot. Nicole watched with bated breath as Waverly climbed into Chrissy’s arms and balance herself upside down. The redhead couldn’t help but close her eyes and bite her lip when her girlfriend was tossed into the air and caught by the other two cheerleaders. And they say motocross is dangerous?

Waverly was set down on two feet. The group sashayed and shimmied, flipped and handstand-ed to their final pose. As the music ended, the audience erupted in applause. Nicole could not help the huge smile painted across her face as she watched Waverly, heart beating and blood pumping, with a matching grin of her own.

“I think she’s going two for two today,” Wynonna declared. Nicole, Jeremy and Michelle could only nod their heads as no other sound could be heard over the crowd’s roar of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a super fluffy amazing epilogue? Coming at you next week! I really hope you enjoyed this one!


	15. Hole Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of this lovely little fic! (Definitely not a chapter, definitely a fluffy fun little epilogue!) Thanks for all who have stuck around and read this wonderful fic! I had a great time writing it!

Epilogue

“Hey Wave,” Michelle called to her daughter. She was stretched out on her bed, engrossed in a Literature assignment.

“Just doing some homework, Mom,” Waverly answered, eyeing her as she stepped in her room. She snatched the state championship cheerleading trophy and dusted it with her soft t-shirt.

“Have I ever told you how proud I am of you, Wave?” She asked as her daughter sat up and folded her legs underneath her.

“Just about every day!” She smiled. “Now I know you didn’t just come in here to tell me that”

“Oh, no, of course not.” Michelle said. She grabbed an envelope from her pocket and tossed it onto Waverly’s bed. “Just got notice from Beaver Buzz. And… We get to hire a 450 rider!”

“Oh my god, mom, that’s awesome!” She snatched the letter and ripped it open, her eyes devouring the words. “It’s almost like we are a real team, Mom! Just please don’t hire any more Champ’s.”

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me out.” She questioned. “You know, get a feel for who they are. Maybe show them what we are made of. You are a good judge of character, Wave. And I trust that, I trust you.”

“Of course, Mom.” Waverly responded. “I can put an ad up online or something.”

“Actually, there’s somebody outside waiting for you already.” Michelle turned to walk away from her daughter. “Thinks they are a good fit for the team. Why don’t you go meet them and find out?”

“Absolutely!” Waverly slammed her book and hopped off the bed. She skipped out the front door of her the house and toward the front gate, almost running straight into none other than-

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she glanced at the other girl, fully clad in her motocross uniform. 

“Hey babe,” Nicole held her helmet in her hand and looked down to her feet, almost shyly. “Your mom might have mentioned you need a 450-rider.”

“Yeah, I believe we are,” Waverly said, licking her lips as her eyes roamed over the redhead’s form fitting clothes, which had become skin-tight with all the padding and protection. “You any good?”

Nicole chuckled. “I’m alright.”

“Yeah?” Waverly took a step closer to the girl, her lips just centimeters away. “What do you say? Ten laps? You win, you get the job?” 

Waverly gave her a wink, and then stepped away. She turned and walked to the garage to get her gear. 

“Oh, you’re really serious?” The redhead asked. “I’ll give you all that I’ve got, Waves.”

By the time Nicole had strolled to the makeshift starting line, Waverly was already making her way over. A new, form fitting jersey had adorned her body, and her hair was scooped up into a pink and black helmet. Nicole, though having seen her new gear several times before, could not help but admire the young girl as she roamed over, wheeling her bike beside.

“You ready, Haught?” Waverly lined her bike up beside the other woman. 

“Never been more ready,” Nicole declared as she straddled her bike seat. “You want to go grab some pizza after we are finished?”

“I don’t know, will you be paying?” The youngest Earp joked.

“I mean, if I win this race, I most definitely will be.”

“I would be there even if you weren’t.” She admitted. “On my count of three?”

“You got it.” Nicole revved up her engine and gripped tightly onto the clutch. Though she was racing her girlfriend, she was going to give her a run for her money. This time.

“One…” Waverly kicked her foot off the ground and balanced on her bike. “Two… Three…”

And just like that, Nicole sped through the backyard track, dirt and debris flying all around her from the lack of rain. She completed the first lap in no time, but she could hear Waverly’s engine just feet behind her. She shifted to the inside to try to cut her off, but instead she gave her enough room to slide around her and pull into first place.

Each lap was a contest, with each woman jockeying for the first-place position. As they entered the tenth and final lap, Waverly was in the lead. Instead of taking the second corner, she completed a small jump and exited the track. With no real time to contemplate her move, Nicole followed right behind, staying a short distance behind the other girl to follow. Within minutes of speeding through a darkened forest, they came to a clearing with water spreading as far as the eye could see.

The roar of her partner’s motorbike quieted as she flicked off the engine and stepped off the equipment. Nicole followed suit, parking her blue bike right beside her.

“I didn’t know you had a lake in your backyard.” The redhead commented as she pulled her goggles up over her eyes. 

“It’s one of my favorite spots on the whole land.” The shorter woman admitted, pulling her helmet over her head and setting it beside the bike. “My family never comes out here, so it’s the perfect spot to get away. I love just sitting here, listening to the sound of the water, and the birds as they fly overhead. And you should see it at night! There’s no place better to watch the stars.”

“That sounds beautiful, Waves,” Nicole said, stepping into her girlfriend’s personal space and engulfing her into a hug. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Actually, that’s not the only reason I brought you here.” She admitted. “I was actually hoping we could have a do-over.”

“A do-over?” Nicole questioned, confused. “For what?”

Nicole watched, frozen still as Waverly began to unsnap, un-Velcro, and unclasp every part of her protective gear. She was certain she was starting to drool as the younger woman grasped the bottom of her practice jersey and threw it on the ground. Nicole’s eyes could not help as they devoured the tanned skin in front of her, images of lowering her to the grass filled her mind. She took a step forward, reaching out for Waverly as the youngest Earp unbuttoned her racing pants. 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch, or what?” Waverly asked as her pants dropped to the ground. Standing in her sports bra and a black lace panty, she kicked the article of clothing towards her bike. 

But still, Nicole stood in shock.

“You’ll have all the time in the world to touch, Nicole,” Waverly whispered into her ear, her voice hoarse from the sexual tension. “After we get into the water.” 

The shorter woman stood on her tippy toes, slowly dragging her teeth across the bottom of the redhead’s earlobe. As she shivered with excitement, Waverly stepped away and dashed into the water, Nicole’s eyes following her every movement.

“Holy… shit…” Nicole spoke to herself, as if she was ensuring her vocal cords still worked. She watched as Waverly dove under water and rose to the top, her soaked sports bra now clinging to her body. She was right, they needed a redo. Of course, her girlfriend was always right.

She balanced on one foot as she untied her motocross boots, almost falling onto the ground. She watched as the younger girl dipped underneath again, getting more wet in the process. No longer caring how graceful she looked undressing, she pulled her clothes off in a millisecond and kicked them into a ball beside her bike.

“I’m right behind you, Earp!” Nicole called out as she splashed into the frigid water. Dipping underneath, she swam forward, until her outstretched arms had collided with Waverly’s treading legs. She dragged her fingertips up her legs, across her thighs, and finally wrapping her hands around her waist.   
“I was waiting for you,” Waverly told her, as the redhead rose to the surface. Without uttering another word, Nicole crashed their lips together, chests heaving and hands clawing for more. 

“Much better when I’m not actually pretending to be a guy.” Waverly said in the quick second she had before Nicole’s lips found hers yet again.

“Much better when I’m not pretending that I don’t know that you are pretending to be a guy,” Nicole winked as Waverly wrapped her arms and legs around the taller woman.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“How about from here on out, you just stay who you are okay?” Nicole requested. 

“As long as I can be the love of your life.” Waverly smirked.

“You already are, Waves, you already are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you have enjoyed!
> 
> Now onto the next!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @FailedShipper91

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the finish line! What did you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @FailedShipper91 !


End file.
